Just Around The Corner
by debbiexmx
Summary: Rose is finally at a place in her life that she's happy. But there seems to be one thing missing. Love. What happens when she has a chance encounter with a blue eyed artist?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The bright sunshine drifted throughout the Manhattan apartment, hitting off every corner of every room until it finally rested across her face. Rose groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter before rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head.

"_Just five more minutes" _she thought to herself.

Before she knew it, the alarm on her night stand began ringing, letting off an extremely irritating sound. Rose slid her hand from under her head and felt around until it rested on top of the alarm trying to feel for the snooze button.

"wakey wakey!" Melissa, Rose's roommate yelled from the hallway. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Rose sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and running her fingers through her long red hair.

"Come on Rose, you're gonna be late for work if you don't get a move on" Rose smiled at her friend and nodded whilst throwing her legs out the side of the bed.

Rose Bukater and Melissa Jamieson had lived together since meeting each other at university. Their spacious apartment was situated in a well sought after area in midtown Manhattan. It drained a lot of their income to run but they both believed it was worth it. Melissa had recently got a job at a well known legal firm and was keen to climb her way up the corporate ladder to become a partner. She was a gorgeous girl. Rose could appreciate her beauty as she stood in front of the mirror trying to fix her hair. Melissa had pure blonde hair which cascaded down her back almost reaching her waist. Unfortunately, her looks made it extremely difficult for her colleagues to take her seriously. The office she worked in was mostly filled with men, and at first she had found it difficult to settle in. But Melissa was feisty. She knew she was good at her job, if not better than some of the men there. She believed in letting these men think she was a bit ditzy. She'd shock them one of these days.

Whilst Melissa was outspoken and brash, Rose was quieter. She wasn't keen on confrontation but she had fire within her. She would defend those she loved to the death if she needed to. Her passion was reflected in her gorgeous wavy hair. It was the colour of fire. A bright auburn colour which fell in loose curls down around her milky shoulders. Her bright green eyes popped from her face. She was a classic beauty, attracting attention wherever she went.

Rose worked at a local school as a teacher. She grew up always wanting to do something meaningful with her life and she got so much joy from teaching children to read and write, and learn skills that they would use in their lives. Although it wasn't the greatest paying job she could have done, it brought her a huge amount of satisfaction.

Melissa disappeared down the hall towards her room complaining about her hair not doing what she wanted it to. Rose was only half listening as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

Afterwards, she towel dried her hair before sitting down in the kitchen to eat some breakfast that Melissa had made.

"I gotta go!" announced Melissa, kissing Rose on the cheek as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

Rose smiled as the apartment suddenly became eerily quiet. She enjoyed this time of the morning when she was on her own looking over the headlines on the day's paper.

"_Art Festival being held today..."_

Rose glanced over the article, contemplating going along after her classes. She had always had a soft spot for art and enjoyed looking at work by new and upcoming artists. New York was an amazing city, always something going on and something new to discover.

After sitting for fifteen minutes, Rose finally lifted herself from the chair and went through to her bedroom to get dressed. It was 8am and she knew she would have to hurry if she was to make it to the school for 8.45. Luckily she only lived 5 blocks away so didn't need to worry about rush hour traffic.

At 8.30am, she emerged from her home dressed in plain black pants and sky blue shirt with comfortable black pumps. She was glad she always left the house after Melissa. Rose knew she would never get out the door dressed like this. Melissa was forever glammed up and constantly tried to get Rose to dress up a bit more for work.

"_Why?" Rose would complain. "I'm going to speak to a class full of pre schoolers, not appear on MTV"_

Walking along the sidewalk, Rose breathed in the fresh air. It was a beautiful day and extremely warm considering it was only April.Before she knew it, she was standing outside the gates to her school. She watched as parents dropped their kids off, kissing and hugging them before letting them run to meet their friends to discuss their adventures of the weekend.

Rose wandered through the grounds to the main door before making her way to her classroom ready to face another day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A few blocks away, a young man named Jack Dawson was busy trying to get his materials ready for the art festival that day. He knew this was a major opportunity for someone to see his work. Someone important who could change his life.

A loud knock came to the door. _"Who's this now?" _Jack sighed as he stopped what he was doing and rushed to the door swinging it open.

"Oh Jack! Thank god you're in!" Jack rolled his eyes as his sister descended into his hallway with her 5year old daughter in tow.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Jack asked, although he was sure he didn't actually need to ask. No doubt Amy had some drama that needed to be dealt with straight away meaning that she couldn't take her daughter, Sarah to school.

Amy sighed. "Well...I've just had a huge argument with Rob. He's just stormed out and I have no idea where he's gone. I need to go find him. Can you please take Sarah to school?"

Jack could have screamed right there and then. He was fed up of always having to pick up after Amy and her failed romances. It was so unfair on his niece to have to watch a new man appear in their lives so often. He doted on Sarah. He had never been in a major relationship where children could have become a possibility so Sarah was the closest thing he had. He knew that taking her to school would mean he was late for work. Jack worked at a local mechanics; he liked working with his hands. He'd sooner be an artist full time but until he was discovered, he knew he had to do something to pay the bills.

"Sure." Jack finally answered. "No problem."

"Jack, you are an angel!" Amy cried, wrapping her arms around him. She then bent down to Sarah's eye level and explained that Uncle Jack would be taking her to school that morning. Sarah nodded to her mom before looking past her and catching Jack making faces behind her back. She tried hard to keep a straight face but always found it difficult where her daft uncle Jack was concerned. He laughed and brushed his dirty blond hair from his eyes. It had always fallen loose in front of his face, like curtains. His piercing blue eyes glistened as he smiled as Amy rose back up.

"Thanks so much for doing this for me Jack."

"No problem. I better go though, school's about to start in 10minutes."

Amy looked at her watch. "Oh shit, yeah you better! Now apparently Sarah has a new teacher from today. I don't understand why they've moved her class but there you go! So you'll need to find the new teacher and go with her so that Sarah knows where the class is for tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah ok! Come on!" Jack hurried Amy out his door and down the stairs to the outside, holding Sarah's hand on the way. Once they reached the street, Amy quickly gave them both a kiss and ran off in the opposite direction yelling for Sarah to behave for her new teacher as she went.

"Let's go kiddo! I'll race you!" Jack laughed as he ran ahead of his niece. They cheered and screamed as they ran through the streets avoiding passersby as they went. Eventually they got to the main door of the school. Jack opened the door allowing Sarah to walk under his arm and into the cool building.

"Just wait here Sarah, I'm just gonna find out where your new class is." Sarah sat down in a chair whilst Jack spoke to the receptionist.

"Ok, you have a...Miss Bukater, do you know her?" Jack looked over the piece of paper that the receptionist had written down the teachers name and room number on. Sarah nodded her head excitedly. "She's really nice!"

"Well that's a good start!" Jack laughed. "Let's go find her quickly. Class will already have started."

Jack and Sarah made their way through the maze of corridors before finally getting to room 124. Jack glanced through the window to see if Miss Bukater had begun her lesson. His eyes moved over the students who looked as though they were listening intently before resting on the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her.

"OK boys and girls, if we can all split up into our groups then we can start the first activity for today." Rose got to her feet from sitting at her desk and walked out towards the first row of children. As she was looking around them, something caught her eye moving to the left of her. She quickly turned her head and her eyes locked with the most amazing set of blue irises she had ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The noise from the classroom drifted away in the distance as Rose and Jack continued to stare at each other. Jack was suddenly aware of something tugging on his sleeve. He finally broke away from looking at her and realised that it was Sarah.

"Uncle Jack, come on! I want to go in!"

Before Jack even had a chance to speak, the door slowly opened. Rose stood behind it beckoning them to enter. Jack looked at her as he walked inside; she was even more beautiful up close. Jack looked at her as though she was an angel, completely in awe of her.

Rose finally broke the silence by kneeling down to speak to Sarah. After a few minutes she stood back up again and announced to the class that a new student would be joining them. She pointed Sarah in the direction of an empty chair. Looking back to Jack, she requested the children look over their reading books whilst she spoke to Sarah's father. Sarah giggled at this, knowing that Jack wasn't her dad.

Rose motioned for Jack to join her in the corridor. He turned on his heel and walked back out the door.

Rose spoke first. "I'm Rose. Rose Bukater" She extended her hand out. Jack took it in a strong grip and shook it giving her a flash of a smile.

"Jack Dawson."

"So your daughter is joining me from another class?" Rose asked.

Jack smirked. "No, sorry Sarah isn't my daughter. Her mother was held up this morning so couldn't make it. She's my niece."

Rose frowned. How could a mother not be able to come to school to ensure her child got to her new class?

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr Dawson..." Rose smiled.

"Oh please, call me Jack." He flashed her another one of those smiles. Rose felt her legs tremble just by looking at him. She couldn't believe that a man could be so beautiful. She felt as though she could drown in those eyes. It was only just then that Rose realised they were still holding each other's hand.

"S..S..Sorry" she stuttered, pulling her hand from him.

"Don't be. Anyway, I should get going and let you get back to your class. I hope to see you again sometime Rose." Jack beamed as he walked away from her, waving his arm in the air.

Rose shyly waved back, her heart pounding from this encounter with him. She stood for a few moments to catch her breath before retreating back into the classroom.

"I'm telling you! She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life!"

Jack was busy emptying his art materials out onto a table and setting out some of his pieces for people to see. His best friend Fabrizio was helping him.

"Jack, you've seen her once! I'm sure there are plenty other girls in the world who are just as pretty! You know, like my gorgeous Helga" Fabrizio laughed.

Jack playfully pushed his friend. "Of course Helga is a beautiful girl! I'm not denying that. But honestly Fabri, if you had seen her..." Jack's voice quietened as he seemed to get lost in his own imagination. Fabri waved his hand in front of his eyes to bring him back down to earth. "Jack's in love! Jack's in love!" Fabrizio sang to his friend.

"Shut up! I am not!" Jack blushed and started sorting out his supplies again.

"Why don't you go see her again?" Fabri questioned.

"I can't just turn up at the school when I don't even have a kid there! That's creepy!"

"Well ask Amy if you can pick Sarah up from school one afternoon. She might be there." Fabrizio winked at Jack, knowing that once he had decided he wanted something, he usually always got it. Especially when it came to the ladies. Jack Dawson was a charmer. He was never short of an admirer or two when they went out on the town.

"Yeah, I might just do that." Jack set up a chair that he would use to draw portraits that day. He was lost in thought, wondering if he would ever see Rose again.

Rose finally closed the door on her apartment, glad the school day was over. She called out for Melissa. Hearing silence, Rose smiled; glad she had the apartment to herself. She had decided to go along to the art festival but decided to pop home to get changed first.

She stood in the shower allowing the day to wash away from her. No matter how much she tried to resist, her mind always going back to the handsome stranger she met earlier that day.

_For god's sake girl, get a grip! You don't even know him! _Rose scolded herself. She climbed out the shower and started to blow dry her hair. She decided to leave it down after having it hooked up in a loose bun all day. Once her hair was dried, she put on a little drop of make up and some lip gloss before choosing an outfit. It was still warm outside so Rose decided to wear a pale yellow sundress with her white slip on sandals. Just as she was getting ready to leave, Melissa came steamrollering into their apartment.

"Hey! Where are you off to all dressed up? I'm loving that outfit on you!" Melissa admired her from across the room.

"I'm just going down to that art festival that's on this week. Wanna come?" Rose doubted that Melissa would want to come along. Art wasn't exactly her thing.

"Sure! I've had a nightmare day at work. We could go there then stop for some dinner on the way home. Just give me 5 seconds to get changed.

Rose looked at her roommate in amazement. Did she actually just agree to do something that Rose wanted to do? A much as she loved her, she couldn't deny that Melissa could be selfish when she wanted to be. Before she had any more time to think, Melissa appeared in front of her.

"Ready! Let's go!"

The two women walked along the street linking arms, laughing and smiling. Rose looked up to the sky and smiled. She loved when the weather was like this. Everyone always seemed in a better mood when it was sunny. Before they knew it, they were at the beginning of the block where the art festival had started.

Rose wandered past all the different artists, stopping and taking in the paintings and sculptures whilst Melissa had found herself talking to a young artist. The festival carried on around the corner so Rose continued to follow the amazing designs and paintings where they went. She was so engrossed watching an old man paint a young girl's portrait that she didn't notice the person walking towards her.

"Oh shit." Rose flipped her head round and realised that she had walked straight into a tall dark haired man who was carrying paint brushes and pots of paint. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz" cried Rose as she knelt down to pick everything up.

"It's ok, don't worry about it." The man smiled. "I'm Fabrizio" he held out his hand to help her back up.

"Please let me help you with this stuff." Rose offered.

"Sure" He smiled. "Our stall is just over here."

Rose walked across to the empty stall she had just passed and set the equipment down on the table. She looked back up at Fabrizio and grinned at him. As she had put the brushed down, she had caught sight of the pictures pinned on the wall behind the table.

"Is this your work?" Rose asked, pointing at some of the pictures.

"Oh no, I'm just helping. The artist is my friend Jack."

Rose smiled at the sound of that name. She immediately thought back to the man she had met that morning.

"Here he is now!" Fabrizio pointed passed her shoulder.

Rose was about to turn around when she heard the man's voice who had approached her. She froze as the familiarity of that soft voice hit her like a ton of bricks. She knew that voice. She'd heard it only today.

"Hey Fabri, guess what! I just showed a woman in the park one of my drawings and she gave me eighty bucks for it! Can you believe that?...who's your friend?" Jack looked Rose up and down. She could feel his eyes burning into her.

"Oh, sorry I never even got your name." Fabrizio looked at Rose. She smiled and slowly turned to face Jack, yet again, getting herself lost in those stunning blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They stood staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Rose finally broke the silence, sensing that Fabrizio was wondering what was going on.

"Hello again Mr Dawson" Rose beamed, unable to hide how glad she was to see him again.

"Hello again." Jack could feel the nerves growing inside him. Unsure why he fell so intimidated by this woman.

Fabrizio couldn't hide his confusion any longer. "You two know each other?"

Jack made eyes at him. "Rose is Sarah's new teacher."

Suddenly it was like a light bulb had gone off in Fabrizio's head. "Ohhh! So this is the Ro..." Before he could finish his sentence, Jack nudged him in the arm and gave him a knowing look, warning him not to say another word. Fabrizio, however, couldn't help himself. "I've heard a lot about you Miss."

"Really?" Rose questioned. "And why would that be?"

"Oh just Jack here was telling me about Sarah's lovely new teacher!"

Jack stood in silence wishing the ground would swallow him up. He knew he was going to have serious words with Fabri once Rose was gone. Rose glanced over at him, smiling at how he had suddenly turned a lovely shade of pink. _Does he feel the same as me? _She wondered to herself.

"Rose!" They all turned at the sudden yell coming from behind them. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Melissa appeared next her, eyeing the two men that Rose was standing with.

"I didn't want to disturb you when you were chatting up some random guy!" Rose teased. "Melissa, this is Jack and Fabrizio. Jack's niece is in my class at school and Fabrizio is his friend."

"Oh, well nice to meet you both. Come on Rose, I'm starving, can we please get something to eat now?"

Rose glanced back round to Jack. If she wasn't mistaken, he seemed to look slightly disappointed that she was leaving. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute."

Melissa pulled a face at having to wait longer to get something to eat before wandering over to the next stall. Rose turned to face Jack. "May I speak with you Jack?"

"Sure, no problem." He said without moving.

"In private?" Rose looked at Fabrizio and then straight back to Jack.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah of course. I'll be right back Fabri." Fabrizio gave Jack a knowing look and winked at him before he and Rose disappeared around the corner.

Jack leaned against the brick wall and took a cigarette from his packet. He lit it and took a drag before looking back at Rose. "What can I do for you Rose?"

"Ok." Rose took a deep breath. "I don't usually do this and this totally isn't in my character, but I don't think it's just me that thinks this. Tell me if I'm completely off track here but there seems to be something between us? I felt it this morning when I seen you looking through the door at me, and now here again." Rose couldn't believe the confidence in her. "It's strange that we're both here after first meeting today. It seems too much to purely be coincidence." Rose felt herself start to ramble. She stopped herself before she said anything else.

Jack looked at her in shock. "Wow. That really wasn't what I was expecting." He couldn't believe this beautiful woman was admitting to having feelings for him. He was just an unknown artist. He hardly had a penny to his name. She seemed too good for him. Suddenly Jack started to panic. What would she want with me? She could have anyone she wanted, he thought to himself. He didn't think he could provide anything for her. What could he bring to a relationship? He didn't think he could offer her anything. He would only let her down. She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be with someone who could spoil her, and take her on trips and woo her. He couldn't do that. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he felt it was for the best.

"I'm sorry Rose; I'm actually seeing someone right now." Rose's jaw almost hit the floor. Jack suddenly wished he could take it back. What did he say that for! He could kick himself.

"Oh. Ok, I've just made a complete fool of myself." She stuttered. "Well thanks for being honest with me Jack. I'll be going now." Rose hurried past him and before he could do anything, she had disappeared into the crowd.

Fabrizio stood from the table wondering what had happened. He had seen the lovely Rose running past him, grabbing her friend on the way.

"Jack?" He looked round the corner from where Rose had came. Jack was standing facing the wall with his forehead pressed against it. "What happened?"

Jack sighed. "Honestly Fabri, I have to be the stupidest man on the planet!"

Melissa yelped as Rose grabbed her arm and pulled her through the crowds. "What's gotten into you?" she cried.

Rose couldn't speak. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Rose?, what's wrong?"

Finally they were away from all the bustle of the festival and Rose stopped and put her hand up on the wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Rose motioned for Melissa to follow her across the road to their favourite Thai restaurant. "First, I need a large drink!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – I know I said I wouldn't update until Friday but I had a spare five minutes so thought i'd just stick another chapter down. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 5**

"So let me get this straight." Melissa topped both their glasses up with some more white wine. "This guy you were talking to, you met this morning? Then you see him today and ask him out and he turns you down?"

Rose stared into her glass before knocking back most of the wine that was in it. "Yeah. Brutal but true. I can't believe he's seeing someone. I knew it was too good to be true! The first time I try to get involved with someone since...well...you know...and it blows up in my face!"

Melissa screwed her face up at the mere mention of Rose's past. "Rose, forget about Cal. He wasn't worth your time so don't compare any future boyfriends to him."

Rose smiled. She had broken up with Cal the year before. Things had been good to start off with but they had started to go downhill after their first year together. The fights were constant and more often than not, they became violent. Cal had lifted his hand to Rose more times than she cared to remember. Her mother however thought Cal was the best thing to happen to Rose. He was rich and well known in their social circles. She refused to believe what Rose was telling her about Cal's temper. Because of that, Rose and her mother hadn't spoken in over a year. The only other person who knew what Cal had done was Melissa. She picked up the pieces when Rose came home after a date with Cal, hurting all over. But he was smart. He never hit her where anyone could see. Melissa tried to get Rose to see sense and go to the police but she knew how influential Cal's family was. It was her word against his and they would question her as to why she hadn't reported it sooner. It was pointless. Rose finally managed to get away from him. She took all her things that she had left at his home while he was at work. Thankfully, Cal had never been to Melissa and Rose's home, he had never picked her up for a date, always insisting Rose came to him. _Well his selfishness will pay off now. At least he doesn't know where I live. _Rose had thought at the time. Luckily, Rose had never bumped into Cal since leaving. She knew he would have looked for her after he returned home that evening so was constantly on her guard whenever she went out for the first few weeks. Eventually, she assumed that Cal had moved on, found someone else and wouldn't ever need to bother her again.

Melissa poured the last of the bottle into Rose's glass and signalled to the waiter to bring them another bottle. She knew this was going to be a long night. Grabbing Rose's hand, she squeezed it. "Don't you worry. If Jack has any sense, he'll be back."

"Sei un idiota!" Fabrizio sat in disbelief at what Jack had just told him. "Why did you lie to her?"

"I just thought that if she got to know me, she'd regret getting involved. I can't offer her anything!" Jack would give anything to turn the clock back. He couldn't understand why he had told Rose that lie.

"Jack, she was maybe interested in getting a coffee, or maybe going out for some dinner! She didn't just ask you to marry her! Don't you think you've jumped the gun a bit?" Fabrizio couldn't understand what had gotten into his friend. This beautiful woman had shown an interest in Jack and he'd blown her off. "I honestly think you need to go find her and apologise."

Jack thought long and hard about it. "Your right Fabri. I'm going to find her tomorrow." Jack smiled to himself at the prospect of seeing Rose again. He wandered through to his bedroom and crashed out on his bed allowing himself to dream about how his meeting with her would go.

The morning sun rose and covered Melissa's bedroom. She squinted her eyes until she realised it was a new day. Her and Rose had arrived home at some ridiculous hour after knocking back several bottles of wine. Rose had cried her heart out about Cal and Jack. Melissa could feel her friend's pain and wanted to do as much as she could to help her. She climbed out of bed and walked along the hall to check on Rose. She was still sleeping. Melissa knew that she would be nursing a massive hangover today. She quietly tip toed to the living room and picked up the phone to call Rose's work. She informed them that Rose had been awake all night being sick and wouldn't make it into work. The man on the other end of the line thanked Melissa for passing on the message before hanging up.

_Well at least she doesn't need to worry about work. _Melissa thought. Suddenly an idea came to her mind. She quickly got washed and dressed before leaving Rose a note to let her know she didn't have to go to work and that she would be back shortly.

Melissa walked out of the apartment and wandered down the street toward the art festival. She was gunning for Jack Dawson.

"I've decided Fabri. I'm going to go to the school this afternoon to speak to Rose." Jack announced. His friend was pleased that he's finally seen a bit of sense.

"Hey! Dawson!" Jack spun round hearing his name being yelled by a woman who sounded extremely annoyed. As she walked towards him, he recognised her as Rose's friend. He was struggling to remember her name. Michelle? Melanie? No that wasn't it.

Jack walked towards her. "Hi...Mmm...?" he tried again to remember her name.

"Melissa" She snapped. "I would like a word with you if you don't mind."

Jack glanced at Fabrizio who was struggling to hold in his laugh. "Sure. Come round here." Jack led her round the corner before turning to face her. Melissa came tearing round the corner before landing an open palm across Jack's cheek.

"Owwww!" His hand went straight to his stinging cheek. "What was that for?"

"Now you listen to me! I've had to sit up most of the night with Rose who did the unfortunate thing of letting a man know how she feels! What is it with you people? Unless you're messing a girl about, you're not happy?" Melissa raged. She didn't think she'd be this angry. At the end of the day, it wasn't as though Jack did anything to Rose. But she hated seeing her friend upset.

"I want to see her." Jack tried. "I made it up. I'm not seeing anyone." Melissa stopped in her tracks. Jack refused to meet her gaze, utterly ashamed by the lie he had told Rose.

"Explain." Melissa stated bluntly, pulling up a chair. She sat listening intently on Jack's reasons for lying to Rose.

Smiling to herself, Melissa made her way back to her apartment. She couldn't wait to see Rose now that she knew Jack's reasons for saying what he did. She planned on getting her dressed and sending her straight down to see Jack again.

She slipped the key into the lock and let herself in. "Hello? Rose?" She shouted. Melissa listened hard and was sure she could hear sobbing coming from Rose's room. Pushing the door open, she seen Rose had gotten up and showered but was now lying on her bed wrapped in just her towel. Melissa sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her shoulder.

"Hunny? Are you ok?"

Rose sat up. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. "Do I look like I'm ok?" she rubbed her eyes hard to wipe away the tears. "I just don't get it. Am I destined to be alone?"

Melissa couldn't keep the smile from her face. "I spoke to him this afternoon."

Rose suddenly stopped crying. "You what?"

"He told me everything. The reason why he told you what he did. He was lying. He didn't think he was good enough for you and he panicked. Come on Rose, you have to go give this guy a chance. He really likes you!" Melissa tried to encourage her as best as she could but Rose was having none of it. Her confidence had been shattered.

"No." She stated sharply. "If he wants me, he knows where I am. I'm not going chasing after him."

Melissa felt deflated. She knew that Rose wouldn't go running after this guy. She had tried that and he rejected her. Luckily Melissa had taken a note of Jack's number. She got up from Rose's bed and wandered into the living room to pick up her purse. Pulling out her phone, she quickly typed up a text to Jack to tell him the ball was now in his court.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

BEEP BEEP

Jack jumped from the sofa to grab his phone hoping that Melissa had passed his number to Rose. His face fell when he realised the text was from Melissa herself. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. He had hurt Rose. They hadn't even had a date and already he had lied to her. Doesn't exactly make him very trustworthy.

He quickly text Melissa back explaining that he would fix the situation before placing his phone back on the table. He lay down on the couch. The apartment was quiet. Fabrizio was staying at Helga's. Jack lay there for a few minutes before deciding he couldn't stand the silence any longer. He got up, grabbed his phone, wallet and keys before walking out the door.

The day eventually turned to night and Rose had eventually gotten herself dressed. She told Melissa she was going for a walk to clear her head. She eventually realised that all built up emotion within her had nothing to do with Jack. She finally let herself come to terms with what Cal put her through. The situation with Jack had just brought all those emotions back to the surface.

She wandered through the streets for what seemed like hours before realising she was where the art festival was being held. The streets around her were getting quiet. Rose glanced at her watch and realised it was after 11pm. She could hear the bustle a few streets away from Times Square. Sitting down on a chair left behind by one of the artists, Rose looked up at the sky. It was so beautiful. There were so many stars shining brightly. She gazed up and looked around, so engrossed that she didn't hear someone stop behind her.

Jack had left his apartment and wandered the streets intending on walking towards Rose's. Melissa had given him the address earlier that day but he couldn't bring himself to go to her door. He found himself walking back towards the streets of the art festival, his portfolio in his hand, perhaps looking for some inspiration. That was when he saw her. He knew that flowing red hair anywhere. She was looking up to the stars completely unaware of his presence.

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Rose jumped ready to run, unsure of who was behind her. She looked up at her supposed attacker and locked eyes with him. Seeing those deep baby blues, she relaxed. Rose smiled up at him. She wanted him to know that she wasn't angry with him. Jack gazed back at her, feeling the same rush that he felt the first time he saw her. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid to turn her away.

"Mind if I join you?" Jack finally asked.

"Not at all." Rose smiled. Jack pulled another chair up and sat it beside her. They sat together quietly for a while, just looking up at the stars.

"It's so vast and endless." Rose broke the silence. "And we're so small. My family, they think they're giants. They're not even dust in God's eye."

"Why is that?" Jack asked.

Rose looked at him. She was aware she hardly knew him but she'd been so upset that she found herself spilling her heart out to him. She told him everything about what it was like living with her mother. How her father had died three years earlier leaving her family in huge debts. She told him all about Cal, and how her mother wanted her to marry him to save them from financial ruin. She told him what Cal had done to her and how he treated her. She couldn't believe she was telling a complete stranger all this but there was something about him, something that told her she could trust him.

"You know, there's been a mistake, you're not one of them." Jack smiled. "You got mailed to the wrong address."

Rose laughed. "I did, didn't I?"

Suddenly she stopped talking and looked back to the sky. "Look a shooting star!"

"Wow that was a long one." Jack followed her gaze. "You know, my pops used to tell me that every time you saw one, it was a soul going to heaven."

Rose looked up at him. "I like that. Aren't we supposed to wish on it?"

"Why?" Jack looked into her eyes. "What would you wish for?"

"Something I thought I couldn't have." Rose couldn't believe she was saying this to him. She hoped that he understood what she meant.

As if on cue, Jack lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. He leaned forward slowly, as if waiting for her to stop him, but she didn't. He brushed his lips against hers. She took the time to take in his scent, his hair tickled against her face before she looked deep into his eyes. Jack took her stare as permission to go further. He gently pressed his lips to her, not quite believing that he was kissing her. Rose lifted her hand and placed it on the back of his neck, opening her lips slightly to allow him to deepen the kiss. They sat there for a few more minutes like that, just enjoying each other's taste and touch. Finally Jack pulled away and looked directly at her, not sure what she wanted to do next.

Rose smiled at him, but suddenly started shivering. Jack, noticing this, placed his arm around her and held her tight.

"Can we go somewhere?" Rose looked up at him.

Jack studied her for a few seconds unsure of where she wanted to go. Rose gave him a knowing look. "Melissa's probably sleeping now. I don't want to disturb her." Looking at her watch, it was almost midnight.

Jack understood exactly what she was saying now. "Sure, come on. My place is only a few blocks from here. I'll make us some coffee."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack smiled as they reached his apartment. He opened the door for Rose and let her go in. Rose made her way towards the living room and sat down on the couch. She took in her surroundings. Jacks apartment was a typical boys place. Sure it was tidy but it had a strange smell in the air. She thought about it and quickly established that all it really needed was a woman's touch, a bit of air freshener or maybe just an open window. Jack closed the door behind him and took off his jacket.

"Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

Rose smiled at his hospitality. "Do you have anything a bit stronger?"

Jack laughed and made his way to the kitchen. Whilst he was making the drinks, Rose pulled her phone from her pocket. She wrote a message to Melissa, who she assumed would be worried about her if she woke up to find her not in her bed. She told her that she was safe and was with Jack. She also pleaded with her to call her work again for her in the morning. She had a slight feeling inside that she wouldn't be going home tonight.

Jack emerged from the kitchen with two wine glasses. "White wine ok for you?" He passed the glass to her.

Rose smiled and thanked him before taking a sip from the glass then setting it on the coffee table.

"So, Rose..." Jack begun. "I think I owe you an explanation about yesterday."

Rose looked up at him and managed to give him half a smile. "You don't need to explain. Melissa told me everything. She told me she came to see you."

Jack rubbed his cheek again. "Did she tell you she slapped me?" he asked, grinning.

Rose burst out laughing at the thought of that. "No, she must have missed that little detail. Sounds like her though!"

"I know she was just defending you. I don't blame her for doing it. I shouldn't have lied to you. I just couldn't believe that someone as beautiful as you would ever be interested in someone like me." Jack dropped his head to look down at his hands, which he was rubbing together nervously.

Rose placed her hand on his. He quickly looked back up at her again and before he knew what he was doing, he leaned across and placed his lips gently on hers. Rose allowed herself to fall back against the arm of the couch, letting Jack move above her.

"Just so you know..." Rose broke away from his kiss, but Jack continued to kiss her cheek then moved down to her neck. "I don't usually do this with guys I've just met"

Jack flashed a faint smile. "I don't usually do this with girls I've just met. But there's something about you Rose. I can't put my finger on it."

He ran his fingers through her hair and began kissing her again. He found himself moving his lips from her neck down to her shoulders. She was wearing a top with thin straps. Jack used his mouth to pull the straps away so he could kiss every inch of her skin, trying not to miss a single part. He loved her skin. It was pale, but interesting. He could appreciate every curve and freckle on her body. He felt Rose playing with his hair and tickling the back of his neck with her fingers. Jack finally stopped what he was doing and stood up from the couch. Rose looked at him, clearly confused. He held his hand out to her and smiled. Rose understood and placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. He led her toward his bedroom, looking back at her with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded before closing the gap between them. He took her in his arms and kissed her again. Despite how slowly they had started, there was suddenly urgency in their kissing. They pulled at each other's clothes before Jack pushed Rose up against the wall. He ran his hand up her thigh and under her skirt, kissing her neck at the same time. Rose groaned as his lips moved down into the centre of her chest. Jack slowly lifted her top up over her head, gasping when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts bounced back down as the top came off. He couldn't get over how amazing she looked; he took in all of her beauty as he traced his finger down between her breasts before kissing her again. Rose began unbuttoning his shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. Jack was lean but muscular; he had some soft wisps of blond hair on his chest running down towards his belly button. She found him so unbelievably sexy, taking all of him in and running her fingers down his chest before they rested on his belt.

Jack suddenly grabbed the backs of Rose's legs and lifted her up. She reciprocated by wrapping them around his waist and clinging onto him. Jack walked towards the bed and lay her down on it before kneeling beside her. He then undid his belt before pushing down his jeans. Rose sat up and ran her fingers around the waistband of his boxers before kissing and licking his stomach. She could sense how turned on he was through the material of his shorts, Rose could feel the wetness between her legs. She knew she wanted him. Jack tugged on her skirt pulling it down towards her ankles. Rose kicked it off and onto the floor then lay back on the bed willing Jack to take her there and then. As if reading her mind he pushed his shorts to the floor. Rose looked at him with a wicked grin on her face, in awe of his naked body. He was exactly what she imagined him to be. Jack bent down on the bed and kissed Rose again. He moved from her lips down to her neck before resting at her breasts. He cupped them in his hands and expertly kissed and licked them. Whilst doing so, he moved his right hand down her waist and onto her hip before sliding it to the inside of her thigh. Rose moaned in pleasure as she felt Jacks finger tracing the material of her panties before slipping underneath. She pushed them down to allow him to get to her. Jack continued playing with her there whilst still licking her nipples. He looked back up at her before manoeuvring himself above her so he was lying between her legs. Rose could feel his erection pressing against her. She kissed him softly before finally speaking. "Make love to me Jack."

Jack, more than happy to oblige, reached into the drawer of his nightstand and took out a condom. He put it on then turned back to face Rose, her green eyes burned into him. He kissed her soft red lips whilst guiding himself into her. Rose gasped as she felt Jack fill her and they moved together in sync as if they were one person. Rose couldn't believe how amazing Jack made her feel. They made love over and over that night before finally falling asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Melissa had fallen asleep happy last night. She had gotten a text from Rose telling her where she was. She was glad that Rose and Jack had sorted out their problem. She had a feeling this was going to be something amazing for Rose and she deserved it. She needed some happiness. Melissa had called Rose's work before she left that morning to let them know she still wasn't well and had text Rose to let her know. She told her to spend the day with Jack and have fun.

In Jack's apartment, Rose stirred as the sunshine hit her face. It took her a moment to remember where she was but she turned her head and saw Jack's angelic face lying next to her, still asleep. As soon as she realised where she was, she smiled to herself. Suddenly feeling thirsty, Rose got up out of bed carefully so she didn't disturb Jack. She grabbed a shirt that he had lying across a chair before making her way to the kitchen. Rose ran the tap and picked up a glass from the sink and took a long drink before filling it up again. She was lost in a dream when there was a sharp knock at the door. Rose froze unsure of what to do.

"Jack! Are you there? Open the door!" a voice came from behind the door.

"Come on Uncle Jack!" another voice.

Rose suddenly realised that the second voice belonged to Jack's niece. She panicked knowing that they couldn't see her here. Rose set the glass down and quietly ran across the living room. She walked in to the bedroom and gently shook Jack.

"Jack, wake up. There's someone at the door"

"Jack! Come on! I've not got all day!" the voice continued to yell.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Rose before hearing the noise coming from outside.

"Jack, if that's your sister, they can't see me here. I'm meant to be sick." Rose pleaded with him.

Jack jumped out of bed and put his pants on. "Stay here, I'll take care of it." He smiled before closing the door behind him. Rose stood up and listened intently at the door.

"Amy, what do you want?" Jack asked as he opened the front door.

"Finally! I need you to take Sarah to school again for me." Amy barged past him.

"No." Amy turned round to look at him.

"What do you mean no?" she was confused. Jack never let her down.

"I mean I can't today. I've got plans already and I'm running late as it is."

Amy looked him up and down. He wasn't even dressed yet. "Come on Jack, please. I need to sort all this stuff out with Rob."

Jack sighed. "Amy, I can't keep doing this every time something goes wrong with one of these guys you go out with. Sarah deserves better. She should be your priority. Not Rob"

"You know what!" Amy was yelling now. "Fine! Don't ever ask me to do anything for you!" She grabbed Sarah's hand and stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Jack had to laugh. Amy's drama's really got to him but he knew it was only a matter of time before she'd need him again and all thoughts of this argument would have vanished. He turned as he heard the bedroom door open and Rose stepped out.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm getting in your way here."

Jack walked towards her and took her in his arms. "Don't be silly. Amy's just a drama queen. She'll get over it. Anyway, I have to say, you're looking extremely hot in my shirt." He looked her up and down.

Rose blushed and let out a giggle. Jack lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her passionately. Before they knew it they were staggering back towards the bed, both knowing the wanted a repeat of the previous night.

After they finally tore themselves away from each other. Rose got up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jack looked at her like a lost little boy.

Rose laughed. "I need to go home and get changed. How about we meet up later for some lunch or something?"

"I'd love that." Jack agreed. "Shall we meet about 12? Down at the festival?"

Rose nodded before bending down to kiss his forehead. "I'll see you there." Jack watched her as she disappeared out the door.

Rose walked home that morning feeling as though she was walking on air. No one had ever made her feel as wanted or desired as Jack had. She thought about their night together and smiled. It was then she realised that she really didn't know much about Jack. Rose decided that when she met with him that afternoon, she was going to find out all she could. She wanted to get to know this man. She wanted to know about his life, his childhood. He already knew some of her past. She had told him about her mother and Cal. Now it was her turn to find out about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thanks to those who have taken the time to review this story! Jack and Rose are about to have to deal with something that I'm sure many of us have. Please R&R when you've finished reading – it really does mean a lot to me. Thanks so much. Dx**

**Chapter 9**

"Well I was 15 when my folks died, and I had no any close kin in that part of the country, so I lit on out of there and I haven't been back since. I moved around a lot before I settled here. I came to New York because Amy was here. She offered me a place to stay until I got on my feet. You could just call me a tumbleweed blowing in the wind." Jack laughed.

Rose couldn't believe how difficult Jack's life had been. He had grown up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and had lost his parents in a car accident when he was young. He then had to move from place to place. Part of her envied him. She envied how he had freedom to go where he wanted without having to answer to someone. Of course, it couldn't have been easy losing his mother and father but he had no boundaries. No one to tell him he couldn't do something. Rose couldn't relate to that. She'd had people telling her what to do her whole life. It was only just in the last year that she was able to live her life as she wanted to. Part of her still felt trapped though. She had her job here. Her apartment. Melissa. She couldn't just up and leave.

"I had loads of jobs when I was moving around." Jack continued. "I worked on a squid boat in Monterey. Then I moved to Los Angeles to the Santa Monica Pier and did portraits there for ten bucks a piece.

Rose sighed. "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon whenever I feel like it. Say we'll go there sometime to that pier. _Even_ if we only ever just talk about it."

"No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, ride the rollercoaster till we throw up, and then ride the horses on the beach, right in the surf!" Jack pictured it. There was something about this girl. Something that made him think about his future. No woman had ever made him think like that. He had never been with anyone that he could honestly believe he could spend his life with but Rose was different. He watched her intently as she told him more about her life. He couldn't believe what she had been through in the past few years with her mother and her ex. All he wanted to do was scoop her up and hold her, keep her safe, look after her.

_Get a grip Jack, she'd think you were nuts if she knew you were thinking this. You've known her for three days! _Jack mentally slapped himself; he knew he had to take this slow. Rose was vulnerable and he didn't want to scare her off.

The two lovers had wandered around town taking in some of the sights. Rose had lived in New York for five years but she had only moved in with Melissa the year before. Now at 26 years old, she was actually getting to see the city she lived in. Sure she'd walked past these buildings but she'd never really _looked_ at them. Never took them in. Jack was like a tour guide, pointing out different structures and educating Rose on them. Jack was 27 and had only settled in New York in the last 6months. Rose couldn't believe he knew so much about the city in such a short time, so much that she didn't know.

They spent the rest of the day wandering around, stopping for something to eat before relaxing in Central Park. Once it started to get dark, Jack offered to walk Rose home. He walked her to her door and they enjoyed a passionate kiss on the steps leading up to her building. Rose pulled away smiling at Jack before going inside.

Rose and Jack continued to see each other for several weeks after that. Rose even met Amy. The pair got on extremely well. Amy was glad that Jack had found himself someone like Rose. She was smart and sophisticated and seemed to care a lot about her brother. Anyone that made Jack smile the way he had been was good enough for her. It was difficult at first for Sarah to adjust. To try and understand why her teacher was suddenly in her life outside of school was proving difficult but eventually she came round to the idea and started to enjoy her time with Rose.

One morning, Rose woke up in Jacks bed. She stretched out and realised that Jack wasn't there. She looked around to see if she could see him. She wasn't sure where he was until she heard his voice coming from the living room. She got up and pulled on a shirt before starting to walk towards the door. She had just reached the living room door when something stopped her.

"What do you mean she's here?" Jack paused. He was speaking to someone on the phone. "I don't care if she's back in town, I don't want to see her Fabri."

Rose paused, knowing she probably shouldn't be listening in to Jack's call but she couldn't stop herself. She knew Jack was speaking to Fabrizio, but what was he talking about. Who was "she?"

"Yeah I'm sure she does want to see me but I don't want her coming round here. I'm happy with Rose; I don't want her messing that up. You know what she's like! As soon as she's finds out I'm with someone, she'll do whatever she can to wreck it."

Rose knew Jack must be talking about an old girlfriend. _Well you knew you'd have to face one eventually. _Rose thought to herself. Although this girlfriend sounds a bit nuts. A bit "Glenn Close" in Fatal Attraction. Rose tip toed back to the bedroom, she didn't want Jack to know she had been listening.

"Right, fine I'll see her. Anything to make her realise I don't want her anymore." Jack finally gave in. He stood up and walked toward the bedroom door, peeking in to see Rose still lying in bed. He was glad she hadn't heard the conversation. He didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He didn't want her to know that he had just arranged to meet up with his ex girlfriend. Something told him it would take a lot of strength to finally get rid of her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Jack! Baby! I'm so glad you came to see me!" Jack smiled as the gorgeous brunette ran up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing his cheek. She finally pulled away from him. "I've missed you so much." She purred. She flicked her hair back over her shoulder. She was wearing a tight mini dress and ridiculously high shoes. Her dark brown eyes smouldered as she fluttered her eyelashes at him. Jack couldn't help but see how attractive she was. Her eyes were what drew him to her in the first place. Thinking of beautiful eyes, Jack's thoughts automatically went to Rose. He could stare into her eyes for hours. Coming back to reality, Jack cleared his throat. "So, Stacey, what can I do for you?"

"I just wondered if we could go somewhere for dinner and talk. We really left things up in the air the last time we were together and I wanted to sort through them." Stacey winked flirtatiously at him.

"No we didn't." Jack disagreed. "I told you I didn't want to see you anymore after I caught you with that guy."

"Oh darling, that was just a silly misunderstanding. Come on, let's go eat and we can talk."

Jack knew he probably shouldn't go. He'd told Rose he couldn't see her tonight because he had plans with Fabrizio. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days since he got the call to tell him Stacey was back in town. He wanted to tell her the truth but didn't think she'd understand his reasoning for meeting up with his ex girlfriend.

_This is the first and only time. _He thought. _I'll have dinner with her; tell her I'm with someone else. End of story._

"Fine." He finally agreed. "Where do you want to go?"

Stacey guided him to a little Italian restaurant on the next block. Jack had hoped to go somewhere a little further away from his apartment but couldn't find the strength in him to argue with Stacey. She usually got what she wanted anyway. They were seated at a cosy table a couple of rows away from the windows. After ordering their food, Stacey took Jack's hand in hers. She constantly flirted with him, rubbing his shoulder and arms whenever he talked. Jack was feeling more and more uncomfortable; he knew he had to be honest with her.

"Listen Stacey, you know as well as I do that its over between us. We didn't work before and we're not going to work now. I'm with someone else. Have been for three months now. I'm happy. I just came here so I could tell you that face to face."

Stacey looked at him trying to gauge if he was being serious or not. He looked serious but sometimes he did that. Pretended to be serious and then burst out laughing as soon as he realised he'd tricked her. Stacey smiled, confident that that's what he was doing.

"Oh Jack, don't be silly. You know you and I are meant for each other." She placed her hand on his cheek to turn his face to her. "We just didn't know what we had when we were together. But now we do." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek before trying to move round to his lips. Jack suddenly jumped back from her.

"What are you doing? Did you not just hear what I said? I'm with someone else. She means the world to me and I'm not going to let you come between us. This was a mistake Stacey, I should go." Jack stood and began to walk out the restaurant listening to Stacey hurl insults at him as he went.

_At least that's over. Rose never has to know about Stacey now. _Jack thought to himself.

If only he knew that Rose had walked past the restaurant...and was now running down the street. The kiss was enough for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N – Thanks everyone who has reviewed. Yes, I hate ex's as well! I wanted Rose to see this happening because I wanted something to test Rose's trust in Jack - The same way that she almost doubted him in the movie when he was framed for stealing the necklace. It'll make them stronger in the long run!**

**Chapter 11**

Rose ran all the way home, tears pouring down her face. She had heard Jack take that call earlier in the week but he'd sounded so sure he didn't want to see this woman. Now she walks down the street, glancing into a restaurant as she walked by only to see her boyfriend sitting having dinner with another woman. Not only that but she had seen him kiss this girl. Rose had run as soon as that happened. She couldn't face anymore. Why were all guys like this? Couldn't she just find a normal guy who would treat her right?

Rose arrived at the apartment. She composed herself before slipping the key into the lock. She didn't want Melissa to know anything. Rose knew that Melissa would kill him. Smiling she walked into the living room.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully. "I'm just going to have a bath then I'm going to bed."

"Ok, no problem Rose. Everything alright?" Melissa queried.

"Of course, everything's fine." Rose disappeared down the hall into her room. As soon as the door was closed she felt the tears starting again. She started to undress when she heard her phone beeping in her bag, indicating she had a message.

_Hey babe hope you're alright. That's me finally home from Fabri's. It's been a long day. Do you want to do something tomorrow? Xx_

Rose resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall. Lies. Every bit of it. She knew where he had been. She put the phone on silent and placed it on the table and disappeared into the bathroom to run her bath.

By the time she had come out, her phone had another 3 messages on it. Jack wanting to know she was ok. _Guilty conscience? _Rose wondered. She couldn't deal with it right now. Rose climbed into bed, hoping that by tomorrow, things would seem better.

It was Friday afternoon. School had just ended and Rose was tidying up her classroom. It had been two days since she had caught Jack with his ex. He had called and text her constantly but she didn't reply to any of them. Rose knew eventually she would need to speak to him. Melissa was starting to get suspicious but Rose refused to tell her anything, knowing it would just cause more grief if Melissa knew what she had seen.

"I don't get it Fabri!" Jack complained. "We were doing great, now she doesn't even return my calls?"

Fabrizio could only shrug. He hadn't seen or spoken to Rose so had no idea why she was suddenly blanking Jack.

"I haven't seen her since you told me Stacey was back. She hasn't answered any of my messages since the night I had din..." Jack suddenly looked up. "Do you think that's it? Do you think Rose or Melissa found out I had dinner with Stacey? Do you think that's why I've not heard from her?"

Fabrizio agreed it could be a possibility.

"That's it! I have to find her and just explain what happened!" Jack jumped up, grabbing his Italian friend and kissing him on the cheek before running out the door.

Jack looked at his watch. It was only 3.45pm. Rose would probably still be at the school. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. He turned the corner onto the block that the school entrance was on, only to see Rose walking towards him. He started to make his way to her when she raised her head and seen him coming. He couldn't believe it when she turned around and started walking the other direction.

"Rose!" She refused to turn around, continuing to walk back to the school. He ran after her until he was behind her and lightly grabbed her arm.

Rose pulled her arm free from him, "No Jack, please leave me alone." Rose could feel the tears building up inside her. She knew this moment was going to come where she would see him again. She had rehearsed what she would say over and over in her head.

"Rose! What is wrong?" Jack knew she must have seen him with Stacey; there was no other explanation for it.

"How could you?" Rose suddenly burled round to face him. Her logical planned confrontation going completely out of the window. "I saw you Jack. I saw you with her."

"Rose, please let me explain. Yes, I had dinner with my ex. But only to tell her I wasn't interested. Having someone else tell her wouldn't have worked; I had to see her face to face. I told her I was with you."

"I saw you kiss her! That isn't something you do if you're not interesting in someone!" Rose was almost yelling now. People walking past stared at them, looking Jack up and down and shaking their heads.

Jack was completely taken aback. He realised that Rose must have seen Stacey kissing him but hadn't stuck around to see Jack reject her and walk out. He could kick himself for agreeing to meet with Stacey in the first place.

"Rose, please. You have to believe me. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me. I pulled away from her as soon as she did." Jack pleaded with her but Rose just shook her head trying to walk away from him. He wouldn't let her pass. "Rose, listen to me. You're no picnic alright. You're a spoiled little brat even, but under all that, you're the most amazing, astounding, wonderful girl – woman, that I've ever known." He touched her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I know I don't have the same things to offer you as some guys would. But I'm too involved now. I love you."

Rose froze. Not quite believing what Jack just told her. She looked up at him, into his eyes. Eyes that she knew she could trust.

Jack stood silently. _OK now you've blurted that out what do you do? This wasn't exactly the way I thought I would tell her that for the first time! _Jack searched her face for some type of give away as to how she was feeling. But for the first time since they met, he couldn't read her face. He couldn't work out what she was thinking.

"Rose? Please say something." Tears were starting to form in Jack's eyes. He couldn't lose her. He refused to. But something was telling him he might not have a choice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Do you mean that?" Rose finally spoke. "Why would you say that if you're seeing your ex girlfriend as well?"

Jack looked deep into her eyes. "Rose, I swear to you, I was only having dinner with her to tell her it was over. Truthfully, she cheated on me when we were dating. I walked away from her and told her I never wanted to see her again. She disappeared away to L.A. for a few months. Now she's back and seems to have had complete memory loss. It's like she had forgotten everything she'd done to me. Just expecting me to take her back. She kissed me. I pushed her off and told her I wasn't interested and that I only wanted you. I left as soon as she did that. You have to believe me." Jack laid his cards on the table, hoping she would believe him. "I do love you. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you that for a while now but I've just never really found the right time. Honestly, this isn't exactly the moment I was hoping for."

Rose sat for a moment feeling completely over whelmed at what Jack was telling her. She thought about what she should say. But in those few seconds, she knew there was only one thing she wanted to say.

"I love you too Jack."

Jack's jaw dropped. _Did she honestly just say that?_ "You do?"

"Yeah, as much as I wish I didn't right now because I'm still mad at you!" Rose tried to be serious but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

Jack smiled. He quickly pulled her too him and kissed her like it was the first time.

Jack and Rose quickly got back on track. Their relationship went from strength to strength. Jack tried to put Stacey behind him, he hadn't seen her since that night in the restaurant and that's the way he wanted to keep it. Fabrizio had told him that he had bumped into her a few times and she had been asking for Jack. He had warned her off, telling her to leave Jack alone but something told him that Jack hadn't heard the last from her.

Before Jack knew it, Christmas had come around. He couldn't believe it was already December. He and Rose had been together for eight months and Jack knew the perfect Christmas present to get her, but he would need some help.

Picking up his phone, he dialled the only person who he knew could help him.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Melissa, its Jack. I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"I can't believe you're doing this Jack!" Melissa laughed. "But thanks for asking me to help. It means a lot."

"No problem Mel, I couldn't think of anyone else more perfect for doing this." Jack smiled as he wandered along the street looking in different store windows. "Hey, how about this one?" Jack was looking into a posh jewellery shop; a diamond solitaire ring on a white gold band had caught his eye.

"That's gorgeous. It's just the type of ring that she would love. Not too plain but not over the top." Melissa agreed.

They both went into the store to have a closer look. Melissa had snuck one of Rose's rings from her jewellery box so they could get the perfect size. After looking at it in the store, Jack decided it was the perfect ring for Rose. He bought it there and then.

They sat eating lunch after buying Rose's engagement ring.

"So do you think she'll say yes?" Jack asked laughing. He knew that the chances of Rose turning him down were slim but he just wanted to be sure.

"I don't say any reason why she'd say no. Just don't let her down Jack." Melissa advised with a serious tone. "She's been through enough, and you two didn't exactly get off to the best start, what with you turning her down first and then with that lunatic ex of yours"

"I know that Melissa. I won't hurt her." Jack promised. "I've never heard from Stacey since that day. I know Fabrizio has seen her but she's never crossed my path."

Melissa sighed. She had seen women like Stacey before. She was worried for Rose, she knew that if Stacey was really like what Jack had told her then it wouldn't be the last time she tried to cause trouble for her friends.

Rose had just finished for the day. She started walking home when she had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly looked around her but couldn't see anything. She turned back and looked up the street she had just walked down but there was no one there. Cursing herself for being so stupid, she quickly turned back around to continue her walk home, when she suddenly came face to face with Stacey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell do you want?" Rose surprised herself with the tone she took with Stacey but this woman almost destroyed her relationship with Jack, she wasn't interested in making small talk with her.

"You know what I want." Stacey smirked. "You have something that I want and I think you should give it back."

Rose could feel the anger building up inside of her. "If you're referring to Jack then just back off. He's with me whether you like it or not."

"Oh you really don't have a clue do you? Jack and I belong together. He was heartbroken when I finished with him. Just let him go Rose. You know that you could never work."

Rose knew that Stacey was just trying to get to her. Jack had told her everything that had happened between them. "Just leave us alone Stacey. He doesn't want you. Deal with it." Rose pushed past her and began walking quickly home.

"It's only a matter of time Rose!" Stacey called after her. "He'll come back to me eventually."

Rose ran the whole way home. She burst in the front door slamming it behind her. Rose pressed her back up against the door before sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. She lifted her knees and put her forehead against them. Suddenly she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to let Stacey get to her. She knew Jack had no interest in her but yet she still felt like a threat.

"I thought I heard you!" Rose looked up to see Melissa standing in front of her. "Are you ok?"

Rose told Melissa everything. "Why does this woman want to ruin my life? What have I ever done to her?"

"She's jealous! That's all it is! You need to tell Jack. He has to know so that he can deal with her once and for all." Melissa wrapped her arm around Rose's shoulder. "Come on, get up. It's Friday night. Let's go for a drink."

Melissa had called Jack and had asked that he and Fabrizio met her at their favourite bar. Jack was nervous. He'd heard the urgency in Melissa's voice but she wouldn't tell him what was wrong.

All she had said was that Rose really needed to talk to him. Jack grabbed his wallet and keys. He also noticed that the ring he had bought Rose was still in his pocket. He planned on carrying it around with him in case the perfect moment arose. _Doubt that'll be tonight! _He thought, but kept it in his pocket nonetheless.

The two guys made their way along to the bar. They walked in the door and noticed Rose and Melissa sitting in a booth at the far end of the room. Jack noticed that Rose looked as though she'd been crying.

"Hey, is everything ok?" Jack climbed into the booth next to Rose and put his arm around her.

"Rose had an encounter with your endearing ex today." Melissa explained. She told Jack everything that happened. The rage was building up inside of him. No one hurts his girlfriend and gets away with it. Fabrizio sat listening intently.

"I knew that Stacey wanted you back Jack, but I didn't know she would go to the lengths to follow Rose home from work." Fabrizio was shocked.

Rose sat staring out the window trying to make sense of everything. Why would this woman not just leave them alone? She was extremely attractive. She could have any man she wanted. Why was she so obsessed with Jack? She turned to look at Jack. He smiled and kissed her forehead, promising that nothing on earth could come between them.

Rose finally began to relax and she was able to enjoy herself. The four of them sat drinking for the next couple of hours. They were having so much fun they didn't notice Stacey appearing at the side of their booth.

"Well, well." She stated. "Aren't we cosy here?"

Jack jumped to his feet. "What do you want Stacey? Don't you think you've caused enough problems today?"

Rose was glad she had Jack and her friends there as some back up.

"Jack, I just wanted to give you some time to reconsider my offer. So now I'm here to take you away from all these people. You know it's me you want to be with."

Jack had finally had enough. "That's it Stacey! I've had it. You don't get it do you? I don't want you! I love Rose."

Rose's face lit up at hearing his admission to Stacey. She was so proud of him for sticking up for her. Jack took a look at Rose and then across to Melissa.

"In fact, I can't think of a better time to do this..." Melissa knew exactly what Jack was going to do and she was glad he was doing it now. At least this Stacey would be able to see for herself how much he loved Rose.

Jack turned to Rose and took her hand. "Rose, from the moment I saw you, I knew you were someone special. You mesmerised me. With that beautiful red hair and those amazing emerald eyes. You hypnotised me. I've known since then I had to have you in my life and I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you now. I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you. I want to grow old with you. I want to make babies with you."

Stacey screwed her face up, not believing what she was seeing. Jack knelt down and pulled the box from his pocket. Rose took a sharp intake of breath. By this point, people sitting nearby had realised what was going on and the bar had become eerily quiet.

"Rose." Jack opened the little black box. "Will you marry me?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Melissa could hardly contain her excitement. Her and Fabrizio held hands as they watched the events unfold.

Rose stared at Jack. Everyone in the room had now vanished to her and it was like they were the only ones there.

A huge grin grew across her face. "Of course I'll marry you Jack!" she jumped up and into his arms. He lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her. Everyone around them in the bar started whistling and cheering. They were both so wrapped up in each other than they completely forgot about Stacey.

"Jackie, don't be silly. What is this all about? You're just trying to make me jealous. I know you don't really want her, why keep dragging this on?" She pouted.

"Get over it Stacey. Just disappear. I don't want to see you again, and don't you ever go near Rose again." Jack warned.

With that, Stacey let out a frustrated groan before turning on her heel and storming out the bar, shouting back "This isn't over Jack!"

Jack turned back to Rose."Right, where were we?" He smiled at her before sliding the diamond engagement ring onto her finger.

"Forget about her!" Melissa cheered. "Let's toast! To Jack and Rose, the future Mr & Mrs Dawson."

The four friends clinked their glasses together and spent the rest of the night celebrating.

"I think I'm a little drunk!" Rose slurred as Jack helped her walk along the street. Fabrizio had decided to go and see Helga a little earlier so Jack asked Rose to come back to his place to stay.

"Haha a little drunk?" Jack teased. "Come on, let's get you inside."

Once they got inside the flat, Jack went to the kitchen and made some coffee. Rose sat down on the couch and took her heels off. "My feet are killing me!" she complained. Jack let out a laugh from the kitchen before bringing through the coffee and handing Rose her cup.

"I don't know why you insist on wearing those ridiculous shoes then if they hurt your feet."

"Cos they're pretttttty." Rose insisted. "If they hurt, then they must be fabulous!" Rose never had a need to always have the best clothes or the designer labels, but she loved shoes.

Rose took a drink of her coffee before resting it on the table then leaned back against Jack. He lifted his arm up so she could tuck herself in beside him, then kissed her hair.

"Fancy watching a movie?" It was only 11pm and they had been out most of the evening but all Jack wanted to do was cuddle up on the sofa with his Fiancée.

"Sure." Rose answered. They lay on the sofa for the next two hours laughing together at the movie Jack had chosen. Rose sat looking around her before settling her eyes on Jack. She honestly couldn't think of a time she was happier. She had left the old part of her life behind. The part where she wasn't allowed to make her own decisions. Where she couldn't go out without Cal. She wasn't allowed friends and it was a struggle to finally get her mother to agree to let her go to University. That was the only time when Rose felt like her own person.

Jack was aware Rose was watching him. "What are you looking at?" he laughed.

"You." Rose's eyes burned into him. Jack turned his face to look at her. "Just you. I could look at you all day."

Jack suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He leaned forward and pressed his lips up against hers. She responded straight away by sitting up and pushing him against the couch. Jack was taken aback by how domineering she was being but he wasn't about to complain. Rose lifted her leg over Jack and straddled him still kissing him letting her tongue slide across his. She ran her fingers through his hair, gently tugging on it whilst grinding her hips against his. Jack ran his hands up and down Rose's back before running his hands up to the top of her dress and pulling the zip right down. He loved the smoothness of her skin and pressed his hands against her back. Rose pulled away from him and sat back. She hooked her fingers under the straps of her dress and slowly pulled them down revealing a black lace push up bra. Jack had lost count of the number of times he had seen Rose naked but he could never get fed up of looking at her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, curves in all the right places and smooth silky skin. His hands moved to Rose's front, running up her sides before they drifted onto her breasts.

Rose ran her hands down to the bottom of Jacks shirt and quickly pulled it up over his head. She bent towards him and started kissing his neck, softly biting at it and sucking at the skin. Jack groaned at the feeling of Rose's lips. He decided he couldn't wait any longer. Jack stood up, holding onto Rose. She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him as he made his way to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, Jack threw her down on the bed before he yanked her dress down past her ankles. He started at her feet and slowly kissed and licked his way up her legs. Wrapping his fingers around the sides of her underwear, he pulled them down and then pushed her legs apart, taking in her scent and sensing her wetness. Rose looked down at him; she ran her hands down her body willing him to take her. Jack dipped his head between her legs, getting to work with his tongue and fingers. Rose moaned, running her hands through his hair pushing him deeper into her. He continued there for a while until he felt Rose shudder; he knew she was coming, so kept going until he could taste her. Jack stood up at the end of the bed and unbutton his pants. He pushed them down revealing his impressive length, Rose smiled – she could never get bored of looking at him. She couldn't believe that he was all hers. She sat up and knelt in front of him before taking him in her hand. She kissed his stomach whilst slowly rubbing him up and down. Rose smiled before she took him in her mouth caressing him with her tongue.

Jack suddenly pushed her back on the bed, spreading her legs and manoeuvring himself above her, slowly slipping inside of her.

Rose groaned deeply as he completely filled her. "Yes...Jack..." She ground her hips against him willing him to go deeper.

Jack felt his speed building. He lifted her right leg and hooked it over his shoulder allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Rose arched her back as she felt herself come. She screamed out and gripped onto Jack's arm as the pleasure ripped through her. Jack felt that he couldn't take anymore; he pushed into her one last time, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her towards him. He kissed her hard as he came inside her.

They both collapsed in a heap on the bed, limbs entwined and sweat pouring from them.

"You're trembling." Rose kissed his forehead.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be alright. I love you Rose."

"I love you too Jack."

Clinging to each other, they both fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Rose awoke early that Saturday morning. She tried to move but realised she was pinned under Jack's arm. She managed to turn around to face him, looking him up and down. The sheets were draped across his waist but he had his leg hooked over them revealing his tanned buttock. Rose lay watching him sleep for a while. She smiled as he turned his head slightly towards the pillow, which meant a few strands of his hair fell down in front of his face. Rose softly moved it back behind his ear, smiling as the diamond on her finger glistened in the sunlight. As she did Jack began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and seeing Rose lying in front of him he grinned before leaning forward to kiss her.

"Morning gorgeous." He said, nuzzling his face into her neck. He pressed up against her and smiled mischievously as he remembered they were both still naked under the sheets.

Rose blushed and looked down as she felt Jack's erection against her leg. Jack followed her gaze then quickly looked back up to her.

"It's morning! I can't help it!" he laughed.

Rose slowly moved her hand under the sheets and grabbed onto him. "Here, let me help you with it." She winked at him.

Jack, never one to turn her down, rolled onto his back and closed his eyes as Rose moved under the sheets, groaning as Rose worked her magic on him.

A few days later, Rose was walking home from work when she decided to have a look around some shops. Her and Jack had decided to host an engagement party after Christmas and she really needed to buy a new outfit. She slowly wandered towards a few boutiques before walking inside one after a dress in the window caught her eye. She picked the dress out from the rack and started to walk towards the changing room.

"I don't understand how it's so difficult to get an outfit in this city. 20 shops we've been in and found absolutely nothing." Rose stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the voice. She had nowhere to go. It was coming straight toward her.

"Rose!" The woman stopped in front of her, her mouth dropping open.

"Hello mother."Rose answered with no emotion in her voice.

The two women stood looking at each other for what seemed like a lifetime before Ruth finally broke the silence.

"So...how are you Rose?"

"I'm fine thank you. And yourself?" Rose wasn't interested in making small talk with her mother. She just wanted to get out of there.

"Doing just fine thank you. Where have you been hiding? I tried to call you after you disappeared but I couldn't get through." Ruth wasn't one for showing her love. She had missed Rose but was so angry with her for running out on Cal. He would have saved them. Ruth wouldn't be needing to work in a store in a run-down part of the city if Rose had just married him.

"Oh, just here and there." Rose moved her hair back behind her ear when Ruth clocked the diamond on her finger. She grabbed her hand and pulled it towards her. "Mother! What are you doing?" Rose shouted.

"What is this? Who are you marrying? You run out on Cal and shack up with the first bit of trash you find?" Ruth demanded to know.

"First of all Mother, you know the reason why I walked out on Cal, you just refused to believe it. Second of all, I left almost two years ago. I hardly went with the first person I met, and Jack isn't trash! You don't even know him, and you don't know me any longer. You've no right to judge my life like this." Rose could feel herself getting angrier.

"Oh so it has a name." Ruth sneered at her daughter. "Well I'll be seeing Cal later this week and I'll be sure to tell him about our little meeting."

"Don't you dare tell him anything about me. He is not in my life any longer and he has no right to know my business." Rose spat at her mother as she started to walk past her.

Ruth smiled. "We'll be seeing you Rose." She disappeared into the street before Rose could say anything else.

Rose could feel the tears start to form in her eyes.

"Are you alright Miss?" a shop assistant placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, concerned after watching the argument unfold.

"Yes, thank you." Rose sniffed. "Can I please have a changing room?"

"Are you sure you're ok?" The woman was worried about her.

Rose was determined not to let her Mother get to her. She wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yes I'm fine thank you; I would just like to try this on. It's for my engagement party."

The young woman smiled. "Of course Miss, this way." She took the dress from Rose and led her towards a changing room. She opened the curtain and hung the dress up. "There you go. My name is Rachel. I'll be right outside so if you need anything else, just give me a shout."

"Thank you Rachel." Rose was extremely grateful to the girl for her help and compassion. She closed the curtain over and started to undress.

Rose slipped the dress on. She tried to zip it up but couldn't reach all the way up to the top. She stuck her head out of the curtain desperately looking for Rachel. She spotted her fixing a rack of shoes and managing to catch her eye, signalled for her to come over.

"Could you zip me up if you don't mind?" Rose smiled to her.

"Of course I can Miss." Rachel turned her around and started to pull the zip up.

"Please, call me Rose. No need for formalities." Rose laughed.

Rachel laughed along with her. "Sorry Mi..I mean Rose. That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you Rachel." The two women smiled at each other as they admired the dress. "It's really nice but I'm not sure that it's the right one for the night."

"Wait a second." Rachel disappeared back into the store and came back a few minutes later with a selection of other dresses. The two women spent the next hour in the changing room trying to find a dress that would be suitable. They laughed and joked as they got to know a bit more about each other. Rose explained briefly the encounter with her Mother and why it was so dramatic. Rachel was shocked when she heard about Rose's relationship with her ex.

"I don't know how you managed to stay calm there Rose. If that was me, I don't think I could have managed." Rachel stated.

"I really had to hold myself back!" Rose opened the changing room curtain and Rachel gasped when she saw her. "I really think this is the one" Rose grinned.

"You look stunning!" Rachel couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

The dress Rose had tried on was a gorgeous teal colour. It went all the way down to her ankles with a thigh high split. It was strapless and had diamante decoration around the top and an intricate design on the waist. "This is it. This is the one." Rose admired herself in the mirror a bit longer, laughing at Rachel behind her who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I'm not normally like this with customers." She laughed.

Rose turned to her. "Rachel, you've been amazing today. I would love it if you could come along to the party." She smiled, taking her hands. "If you have a boyfriend or something, bring him with you. If not, just bring a friend with you."

"Really?" Rachel was taken aback by Rose's kindness. "I would love to."

The two women swapped numbers and Rose went back into the changing room to get back into her own clothes before taking her dress to the cashiers desk.

Rose walked home, smiling to herself. Apart from the horrible encounter with her mother, she had a fantastic day. She had the perfect dress. She was marrying the perfect man and she'd made a new friend. She arrived at her home, sliding the key into the door and opening it. She shouted on Melissa, desperate to show her the dress.

"That is absolutely gorgeous!" Melissa squealed. "You're gonna knock Jack's socks off when he see's you in that!"

Rose poured them both a glass of wine. "I am so excited! But something happened today..." Rose's face dropped.

"What?" Melissa suddenly looked up at her.

Rose explained everything to her. "That nasty bitch!" Melissa shouted.

Rose almost spat out her drink, laughing. "Haha, oh you crack me up Melissa. Forget her. It's fine. I don't need to see her again. The store isn't in this neighbourhood so she'll think I live round there. She doesn't know where to find me, and neither does Cal."

Deep down though, Rose wasn't too sure.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Before Jack knew it, his engagement party had come round. It was Saturday afternoon and the party was being held that night. Fabrizio had helped him pick out a suit to wear and it was now hanging on the door. Jack sat on the couch staring up at it. He couldn't believe he was getting married. Jack knew he was probably the last person that his friends would have thought would settle down but Rose had changed him. She'd brought something out in him that he never knew existed. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else ever again. But there was still a part of him that was nervous. They had set the date of the wedding in June, which was still 5months away. There was still plenty to do and organise but Jack couldn't shift a nagging feeling that something would go wrong. Rose had told him everything that happened that day with her mother and the threats she had made about telling Cal where she was. Jack had never met this guy but he knew he didn't like him, he knew that if he came within one mile of Rose, he would kill him. He didn't want anything ruining this night or the wedding. Rose deserved the very best and he was adamant that he would give that to her.

"Come on Jackie!" Fabrizio shouted from the other room. "It's time to start getting ready."

Jack looked up at the doorway as Fabri appeared. He grinned and jumped up, grabbing his suit from the door.

"Listen Jack, there's something I need to tell you." Fabrizio looked serious.

Jack stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just..." he looked at his feet.

"Fabri, whatever it is, you can tell me." Jack touched his arm.

"Well, Helga has asked me if I want to move in with her. I've said yes. I'm leaving here. I'm sorry Jack."

Jack couldn't help but laugh. "Is that all? Do you honestly think it hadn't crossed my mind that you might want to live with your girlfriend? Its fine! To be honest, I've been thinking about asking Rose to move in here but I didn't think it would be appropriate, you know, all three of us living here."

Fabrizio grinned. He knew he was daft to think that Jack wouldn't understand. And now things were working out for the best. Fabri knew that their apartment wasn't as nice as the one Rose shared with Melissa but he had no doubt in his mind that a few weeks of Rose living there, it wouldn't look anything like what it did now.

"Excellent! Right come on then groomy! It's almost time to go. Are we just meeting the girls there?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah Melissa said that they would meet us later. You know what girls are like!"

Fabri laughed and disappeared into his own room leaving Jack to get dressed.

After changing into the suit and teaming it with his favourite shirt, Jack examined himself in the mirror. _Not bad! _He thought. He put his cuff links on and went through to the bathroom to fix his hair. He slicked it back with some gel before walking to the living room to pour himself and Fabrizio a shot of brandy.

"I can't get my hair to sit right!" Rose screamed through to Melissa. "Honestly, I'm going to crack up."

Melissa laughed as she walked through to Rose's room. She was wearing a silver strapless knee length dress and purple stilettos. Her hair was curled with parts of it pinned up. She couldn't help but smile at Rose when she seen her in her dress.

"Come here, let me sort it." Rose walked over to her and sat down in the chair. Melissa stood behind her and lifted some pins up from the table. She slipped them into Rose's hair so it held exactly as she wanted it. "There, perfect." She smiled.

"What would I do without you?" Rose sighed. She slipped her shoes on and touched up her lip gloss.

Melissa laughed. "Who knows? I'll need to teach Jack all of these things so he knows what to do."

The girls made their way out to the taxi that was sitting outside. They knew they would be late but Rose had wanted to arrive after Jack.

Jack was sat at a table with Fabrizio, Helga and a couple of his friends from work. He got up whenever anyone arrived so he could welcome them. He was impressed with the turnout. All of Rose's colleagues from the school were there plus all his workmates and all of the other friends that they had. Amy had just arrived with Sarah and Jack got up to see them.

"You look gorgeous sis." Jack kissed her on the cheek.

"What about me?" a voice came from down near his waist. Jack grinned as he bent down and picked Sarah up.

"Well there's no one here who's prettier than you Sarah! I hope you will dance with me later on."

Sarah jumped up and down and nodded excitedly. "Of course I will Uncle Jack!"

Amy laughed and went to sit down next to Helga.

"So Amy, where's Rob?" Fabrizio teased.

Amy shot him a look. "Don't even ask!"

Fabrizio held his hands up. "Was only asking!" He laughed. Jack grinned as he sat down with Sarah on his knee.

"So Jack, where's your stunning bride to be?" Amy questioned.

Jack looked up at the door. "You know what girls are like." He laughed. "She'll be here soon."

He hadn't got the words out his mouth when an incredible hush ran right across the room. He could see people pointing but he wasn't sure what it was, until he looked back to the door. He watched Melissa come through the door with a huge smile on her face. Right behind her stood an angel. A dazzling angel with stunning red hair and an amazing set of green eyes. She clocked Jack staring at her straight away. A rush of emotion covered her as she felt the same way she did the first time she set eyes on him.

Jack hadn't seen her dress until now. Rose had kept it a closely guarded secret, and now he could understand why. It was so he could fully appreciate her beauty as soon as she appeared. And he did. He stood up, placing Sarah onto his chair, and slowly walked towards her. The whole room was quiet apart from the music that was playing; everyone's eyes were on them.

Jack was in front of her. He took her hand and bent down to kiss it. "I've always wanted to do that" he whispered to her. She laughed gently. He straightened himself back up before taking her in his arms and kissing her gently, but passionately. They had completely forgotten where they were until the whole room erupted in applause. Rose blushed at all the fuss they had made but Jack just laughed, secretly enjoying the attention. He wanted people to know that this stunning woman was with him.

The two made their way to their table. They spent the night laughing with their friends and dancing together. Rose had been glad to see Rachel appear with her boyfriend. She had taken them across to her table and introduced her to Jack and her friends. Rose told them all about how much Rachel had helped her the day she bought her dress. Jack was glad to see Rose finding a new friend that had done so much for her. As he was thinking, the song that was playing changed. He looked at Rose and held out his hand asking her up to dance.

Sarah came up to Rose and Jack whilst they were on the dance floor. Rose spotted her coming towards them and nudged Jack's arm.

Jack pulled apart from Rose and faced his niece. "M'Lady." He said, bowing to her. Sarah giggled along with Rose. "I wonder if my Fiancée would mind if I were to dance with this lovely young lady." Jack smiled looking at Rose.

"Not at all Sir." She laughed, walking back to her table.

Jack held out his hand for Sarah to take it. She grabbed his hand and placed her feet on top of his. He moved around slowly on the dance floor, lifting her along with him.

Rose sat watching them dance for some time. Utterly mesmerised by them.

"He's great with her isn't he?" Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Amy. Rose looked round to face her.

"Yes, he is. He's really good with her." Rose smiled.

"Have you talked about kids?" Amy took a drink from her glass.

Rose looked back to the dancing couple. "No, not yet. It's never really came up."

"He talks about having kids with you all the time to me." Amy grinned. "You two are so perfect for each other. Surely once you get married; it's the next natural step."

Rose laughed. "I'm not sure. We'll just see where we go. It's just short of a year that we've been together so we've plenty time."

Amy nodded to her knowingly. She knew Jack better than most and knew that he was desperate to be a father. He only had to look for the right girl, and now he'd found her.

The rest of the night went without a hitch. Jack thanked everyone for coming and for all the gifts that they brought for the couple. He led Rose to the dance floor for their last dance before the night was over. They held each other close, gazing into each other's eyes. No one else in the world mattered. The whole room was watching them, smiling, glad that these two people had found each other. Little did Jack and Rose know that someone else was watching them. Someone they didn't ever want to see them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Jack and Rose left the club that their party was being held in and made their way out to the waiting taxi. They hopped in and snuggled in the back seat smiling at each other. It had been an amazing night and they really didn't want it to end. The taxi pulled up outside Jack's flat and Jack hopped out. He held his hand out for Rose to climb out of the cab. She grabbed onto it and jumped out almost tripping on the sidewalk due to her heels. She fell into Jack's arms laughing. He held her and laughed along with her. They were so engrossed with each other than they never noticed another taxi pulling up across the street.

Jack and Rose staggered up the steps to the building door, laughing and kissing each other. Jack tried to open the door but struggled to slip the key into the lock. Eventually he managed and they both fell inside, slamming the door behind them.

Outside, a figure emerged from the waiting taxi. It looked up at the building and pulled a notepad from its breast pocket. Noting down the address, it then pulled out its phone and dialled a number.

"I've found her. She was exactly where you said she would be. I'll keep an eye out to see when the husband to be disappears and then I think I will need to pay our Rose a little visit."

Cal smiled as he cut the call off. He looked back up to the building before jumping back into the taxi.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose had made their way to the bedroom, clothes disregarded all the way through the flat. They managed to find the bed before they both fell on top of it, clawing at the remainder of each other's clothes, kissing each other all over. They made love that night over and over before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jack slowly opened his eyes that morning, his head pounding hard and his mouth feeling extremely dry. He got up and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He walked back through towards the bedroom and leaned against the door frame, staring at Rose lying in the bed. She was lying on her side with the sheet pulled slightly over her body. Jack could see that she was still naked under the sheet. He could feel himself getting turned on by looking at her, she was so beautiful. Jack honestly couldn't believe that Rose had agreed to marry him. He couldn't wait for June to come around so that Rose would become his wife; He wanted to start a family with her. Jack could imagine coming home from work and being greeted by his kids and his wife. He couldn't think of anything else that would make him happier.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Jacks thoughts were interrupted by Rose. He realised that she had awoken and was now rolled round and looking at him. He could see her breasts through the thin sheets. Her nipples were hard and were clearly visible to him.

"I just can't believe your mine."Jack smiled.

"I don't belong to you." Rose sat up and stared at him. She'd had enough of people treating her like she was their property.

"No, Rose, darling, I don't mean like that." Jack sat on the bed and took her hand. "I just mean I can't believe you're marrying me, that you gave me another chance. I could have completely ruined this at the start, but you came back to me."

Rose smiled. She felt bad for snapping at Jack. She knew he didn't think of her as an object and didn't think he owned her in any way. She leaned over and kissed him gently. The sheet that was originally wrapped around her chest had now fallen away. Jack's hand automatically ran up Rose's side and stroked her breast. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and allowed his hand to travel down between her legs. Rose groaned gently into his ear and rubbed herself up against his hand. Getting herself worked up, she tugged at Jack's boxers and pulled them down before wrapping her arms around Jack and pulling him down on top of her.

"Just take me Jack, now." She pleaded with him. Jack immediately did as he was told and moved himself in between Rose's legs. He was already hard and slowly slipped himself inside of her. He gasped feeling her tighten around him. He started off slowly but he was well aware how horny she was. He started to speed up and before he knew it, he was pounding away at her. Rose screamed out in ecstasy, gripping onto his shoulder and begging him to go deeper and harder. Jack knew he was getting close and tried to slow down to allow Rose to catch up with him.

"No, Jack, don't stop..." Rose begged.

He started to speed up again and suddenly he felt Rose's body spasm underneath him. Knowing she was coming, Jack finally allowed himself to release. He slammed into her one last time allowing himself to come inside her. He lay on top of her for a few seconds, his forehead pressed against her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Rose grinned at him. "I love you too."

Jack climbed off her and lay down on the bed next to her. "Rose, I wanted to ask you something important."

Rose turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Jack turned around as well. "I was just wondering if perhaps, you would consider moving in with me."

Rose looked at Jack in shock. "What about Fabri?"

Jack laughed. "I'm kicking him out."

Rose gasped. "Haha, no I'm only kidding. He's moving in with Helga so we would have the place to ourselves. I just thought that maybe we should live with each other before we get married." Jack smirked.

"I would love to Jack. Thank you." Rose kissed him. "I'll need to think of a way to tell Melissa."

"I'm sure she'll understand. I'm sure she didn't think that you'd still be staying there after we got married." Jack assured her.

"Yeah you're right. She'll be over the moon for us." Rose turned back round to lie on her back. Jack kissed her cheek before getting up.

"I've gotta just nip out for a few hours. Need to pop down to work to deal with a few things." Jack told her as he wandering into the bathroom to take a shower.

"That's fine, I'll call Melissa and arrange to meet her for lunch and I can let her know the good news!" Rose pulled the sheets back over her, deciding to get another hour sleep before she had to get up.

By the time Jack had came out the shower Rose was asleep again. He bent down and kissed her cheek before getting dressed and disappearing out the door. He pulled the front door closed and jumped down the steps before making his way up the street, not noticing the shadowy figure hovering behind a tree at the other side of the road.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Jack and Rose left the club that their party was being held in and made their way out to the waiting taxi. They hopped in and snuggled in the back seat smiling at each other. It had been an amazing night and they really didn't want it to end. The taxi pulled up outside Jack's flat and Jack hopped out. He held his hand out for Rose to climb out of the cab. She grabbed onto it and jumped out almost tripping on the sidewalk due to her heels. She fell into Jack's arms laughing. He held her and laughed along with her. They were so engrossed with each other than they never noticed another taxi pulling up across the street.

Jack and Rose staggered up the steps to the building door, laughing and kissing each other. Jack tried to open the door but struggled to slip the key into the lock. Eventually he managed and they both fell inside, slamming the door behind them.

Outside, a figure emerged from the waiting taxi. It looked up at the building and pulled a notepad from its breast pocket. Noting down the address, it then pulled out its phone and dialled a number.

"I've found her. She was exactly where you said she would be. I'll keep an eye out to see when the husband to be disappears and then I think I will need to pay our Rose a little visit."

Cal smiled as he cut the call off. He looked back up to the building before jumping back into the taxi.

Meanwhile, Jack and Rose had made their way to the bedroom, clothes disregarded all the way through the flat. They managed to find the bed before they both fell on top of it, clawing at the remainder of each other's clothes, kissing each other all over. They made love that night over and over before they finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

Jack slowly opened his eyes that morning, his head pounding hard and his mouth feeling extremely dry. He got up and walked to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He walked back through towards the bedroom and leaned against the door frame, staring at Rose lying in the bed. She was lying on her side with the sheet pulled slightly over her body. Jack could see that she was still naked under the sheet. He could feel himself getting turned on by looking at her, she was so beautiful. Jack honestly couldn't believe that Rose had agreed to marry him. He couldn't wait for June to come around so that Rose would become his wife; He wanted to start a family with her. Jack could imagine coming home from work and being greeted by his kids and his wife. He couldn't think of anything else that would make him happier.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Jacks thoughts were interrupted by Rose. He realised that she had awoken and was now rolled round and looking at him. He could see her breasts through the thin sheets. Her nipples were hard and were clearly visible to him.

"I just can't believe your mine."Jack smiled.

"I don't belong to you." Rose sat up and stared at him. She'd had enough of people treating her like she was their property.

"No, Rose, darling, I don't mean like that." Jack sat on the bed and took her hand. "I just mean I can't believe you're marrying me, that you gave me another chance. I could have completely ruined this at the start, but you came back to me."

Rose smiled. She felt bad for snapping at Jack. She knew he didn't think of her as an object and didn't think he owned her in any way. She leaned over and kissed him gently. The sheet that was originally wrapped around her chest had now fallen away. Jack's hand automatically ran up Rose's side and stroked her breast. He gently pushed her down onto the bed and allowed his hand to travel down between her legs. Rose groaned gently into his ear and rubbed herself up against his hand. Getting herself worked up, she tugged at Jack's boxers and pulled them down before wrapping her arms around Jack and pulling him down on top of her.

"Just take me Jack, now." She pleaded with him. Jack immediately did as he was told and moved himself in between Rose's legs. He was already hard and slowly slipped himself inside of her. He gasped feeling her tighten around him. He started off slowly but he was well aware how horny she was. He started to speed up and before he knew it, he was pounding away at her. Rose screamed out in ecstasy, gripping onto his shoulder and begging him to go deeper and harder. Jack knew he was getting close and tried to slow down to allow Rose to catch up with him.

"No, Jack, don't stop..." Rose begged.

He started to speed up again and suddenly he felt Rose's body spasm underneath him. Knowing she was coming, Jack finally allowed himself to release. He slammed into her one last time allowing himself to come inside her. He lay on top of her for a few seconds, his forehead pressed against her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Rose grinned at him. "I love you too."

Jack climbed off her and lay down on the bed next to her. "Rose, I wanted to ask you something important."

Rose turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Jack turned around as well. "I was just wondering if perhaps, you would consider moving in with me."

Rose looked at Jack in shock. "What about Fabri?"

Jack laughed. "I'm kicking him out."

Rose gasped. "Haha, no I'm only kidding. He's moving in with Helga so we would have the place to ourselves. I just thought that maybe we should live with each other before we get married." Jack smirked.

"I would love to Jack. Thank you." Rose kissed him. "I'll need to think of a way to tell Melissa."

"I'm sure she'll understand. I'm sure she didn't think that you'd still be staying there after we got married." Jack assured her.

"Yeah you're right. She'll be over the moon for us." Rose turned back round to lie on her back. Jack kissed her cheek before getting up.

"I've gotta just nip out for a few hours. Need to pop down to work to deal with a few things." Jack told her as he wandering into the bathroom to take a shower.

"That's fine, I'll call Melissa and arrange to meet her for lunch and I can let her know the good news!" Rose pulled the sheets back over her, deciding to get another hour sleep before she had to get up.

By the time Jack had came out the shower Rose was asleep again. He bent down and kissed her cheek before getting dressed and disappearing out the door. He pulled the front door closed and jumped down the steps before making his way up the street, not noticing the shadowy figure hovering behind a tree at the other side of the road.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sitting in the waiting room, Rose shuddered. She hated hospitals. Jack held her hand as they waited for her to be called.

"Rose Bukater" The nurse finally called.

Rose stood up and walked towards the nurse with Jack right behind her.

"I'm sorry Sir." She held her hand out. "You'll need to stay here just now."

"But I'm her..." Jack started.

"I'm sorry, I can only see the patient at this point." The nurse led Rose into a nearby room and closed the door, leaving Jack standing outside.

"So..."the nurse started. "Tell me what happened."

Rose burst out crying. She had been determined that she wasn't telling them about Cal but before she knew it, she was spilling her heart out about everything he had done.

The nurse sat in shock as she listened to Rose's story.

"I really should call the police" she said when Rose had finished.

"No!" Rose almost shouted. "No, they won't be able to do anything. He's a very powerful man, from a very powerful family. It won't make any difference and I'd rather not go through it."

The nurse nodded. She had to respect the patient's wishes but she willed Rose to reconsider.

Rose was eventually checked over by a doctor. They gave her a couple of stitches where the cut was in her head and told her to come back if she showed any signs of concussion. Jack took her home and held her all night until she fell asleep. He was terrified to leave her.

The next day, Jack woke to find himself still lying on the bed with Rose cuddled into him. He looked at her and brushed his fingers down her cheek. He cursed himself for letting Cal in yesterday. If he hadn't have been so stupid this would never have happened. _I know what he looks like now._ Jack thought to himself. If he ever showed up here again, Jack would be ready for him. He wouldn't ever let him get anywhere near Rose. Jack looked back down at Rose as he felt her move next to him. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him and smiled. She was exactly where she wanted to be. She was finally happy but she couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't over between her and Cal. He was never one for letting go so easily.

"Hey you." Jack smiled at her.

"Hey yourself." Rose sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I've been thinking Rose; I don't think it's safe for you to be here." Jack looked down. "I just think now that Cal knows where I live that he'll be back and I can't risk you being here alone again."

Rose looked at him intently. "Are you saying you want to break up?" She couldn't believe this.

"God no Rose, I just think that maybe you should go back to your old place for a while? Just until we get rid of Cal." Jack hugged her. This was the last thing he wanted. He had loved living with Rose and the thought of not waking up with her every morning killed him.

"Why don't we go away for a while? I've got some vacation time to take anyway. I really could do with getting away from here." Rose looked at Jack, trying to read his face.

"That sounds like an amazing idea Rose. Where do you want to go?" Jack smiled.

"Anywhere that isn't here!" She laughed.

"We could go to Europe or something." Jack suggested, hugging her tight.

"I've always wanted to go to England." Rose looked up at him. "It looks like an amazing country."

Jack nodded. "England it is then."

"And I don't want to fly. Everywhere I go, I fly. Let's have an adventure and book ourselves onto a ship." Rose's eyes widened as she spoke.

Jack laughed at her enthusiasm. "Ok, well, leave it with me, I'll sort everything. You just go and let the school know you'll be taking a few weeks off."

"Ok, I'll let them know when I go in today." Rose smiled.

Jack looked at her. "What? You're not seriously thinking of going into work are you? After what's happened?"

Rose smiled. She loved that he worried about her so much. "I'll be fine Jack. Cal doesn't know where I work. I'll tell my boss what's happened and that I need to get away from here for a while until things calm down. I swear i'll be fine." Rose kissed him gently.

Jack nodded. He wasn't happy about it but he knew that Rose was strong willed. She wouldn't let him talk her out of it.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Stepping into the shower, she winced as the water hit her head, running across the large cut under her hair. She was dreading washing it but knew she had to do something to get rid of the dried caked blood which clung to the roots of her auburn hair. Rose squeezed some shampoo into the palm of her hand and gently rubbed it into her hair, almost crying with the pain. Eventually she stepped back under the shower head and let the hot water wash away the lather of the shampoo and she felt a wave of relief wash over her as the stinging subsided. Rose finally stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was lying over the sink. She quickly dried herself off and gently towel dried her hair before pulling on the robe that was hanging up and walking back through to the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" Jack looked up as she walked through the door.

Rose nodded. She sniffed as she tried to hold in the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Rose?" Jack stood and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around him. He could tell she was upset. "Rose? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, honestly. I'm fine." Rose wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Just painful when I was in the shower."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Jack lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

Rose nodded. "I'm fine." She pulled away from him and walked towards the closet, pulling out the clothes she planned to wear. Rose quickly got dressed and dried her hair, trying to keep the hot air away from the back of her head. Once she finished, she kissed Jack and walked towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jack offered.

Rose shook her head. "I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Jack looked concerned. "What if Cal comes back?"

"I'll look out for him. But the school's not that far away. I'll be fine. And i'll have my cell phone if anything happens." Rose kissed him again and walked out the door, into the sunshine, and made her way towards the school.

**A/N – Apologies for the delay in updating. It's been manic! But hopefully i'll be able to get this finished soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Jack paced the apartment waiting on Rose to come back. She had been gone for over an hour and Jack was starting to worry. He wandered over to the window and stared out, looking both ways up the street but he couldn't see her. He walked back over to the middle of the room and picked up his phone from the coffee table. Jack quickly searched through his phone book until he came to Rose's name and pressed the button to call her. He pressed the phone to his ear and walked back towards the window. Jack cursed when the phone went straight to voicemail and threw the phone on the sofa. He quickly walked out the door and lifted his keys, locking it behind him and dashed towards the school.

By the time he got there, he was almost running, so much so that he nearly knocked Rose over as he ran inside the school gates.

"Jack! Slow down!" Rose pressed her hands on his chest. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine..." Jack said breathlessly. "Where have you been? I've been worried."

Rose smiled. "I'm fine. It just took a bit longer than I thought. But everything's fine. He's given me six weeks off."

Jack wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her close to him. "That's great! While you were gone I've looked into getting some tickets sorted for going away. There's a boat that leaves New York on Tuesday and arrives in Southampton, England a week later so we just need to fly up there on Monday. I've got all the tickets sorted and booked us into a hotel on the Monday night."

"Well haven't you just thought of everything!" Rose laughed.

Jack leaned down and kissed her gently before taking her hand and walking back towards their home.

Watching them walk away, a figure moved from behind the school gate. It came out from the shadows and listened intently to their conversation, taking mental notes of what they were planning. Cal smiled to himself. He knew that there weren't many boats now that travelled between America and England much any more since the majority of people would now fly. He kept his eyes on them as they disappeared away from him and he couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw how happy they were. But Rose was his and he wasn't willing to let someone like Jack take her away from him. He quickly crossed the street before anyone spotted him and climbed into his car.

...

"So you are both leaving in a couple of days?" Amy looked at her brother and then to Rose.

Jack nodded. "We're just going away for a few weeks. We've had so much going on that we just need to get away from everything here."

Amy looked confused. Jack hadn't told her anything about Cal attacking Rose in their apartment so she had no idea what they possibly would need to get away from.

"It's just I've been under a lot of pressure at work." Rose quickly interjected. "I haven't had a vacation in years!" she laughed.

Amy smiled and looked back to Jack. "Well I don't know what I'm going to tell Sarah. She'll miss her Uncle Jack."

"More like you'll miss having an on call babysitter." Jack teased.

Amy shrugged. "Well just make sure you keep in touch while you're away." She leaned forward and wrapped Jack up in a tight hug, pulling him close to her

"I will, I promise." Jack released her and kissed her on the cheek.

"And you." Amy turned her attention to Rose. "You make sure you look after my brother." She playfully warned before taking Rose into her arms.

"Don't you worry about that." Rose laughed.

Amy let go of her and wiped a falling tear from her cheek. She kissed them both again before saying her goodbyes again and disappearing out their door.

"Well, one down, two more to go." Jack smiled.

"Yeah, only Melissa and Fabri to go." Rose agreed. "Call them Jack. Ask them to go out for a drink and we'll tell them both together."

Jack nodded and picked up the phone to make the calls.

...

"I honestly can't believe it! You? Rose? Rose who never goes anywhere?" Melissa laughed as she poured another glass of wine.

Rose nodded as she took a drink. "Yeah, I've taken a few weeks off work and we're just going to do it."

"Well good for you two!" Melissa cheered and Fabrizio nodded enthusiastically.

Rose was so relieved that her friend had taken it so well. At the end of the day, they would only be gone for a few weeks, it wasn't like they were moving away. The four of them stayed out most of the night celebrating before finally hugging and kissing each other goodbye.

...

Before they knew it, Monday had come round and Melissa was driving them to the airport. She helped them unload their bags and watched as they disappeared into the building. Jack and Rose checked in for their flight and made their way to the departures lounge, excitement building in them for their adventure together.

Elsewhere, Cal checked his watch. He knew that they would likely be at the airport if not already on their flight. Cal planned on taking the last flight of the day to New York so that there would be less chance of him being spotted. He had booked a ticket onto the same ship that was leaving the next day and he planned on finding Rose on the ship and bringing her back to him. He had no idea yet how he would do that but figured he still had plenty of time to work that out. He would get her back, even if it meant he had to "dispose" of Jack Dawson.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Eventually the day had come and Jack and Rose were getting ready to board their ship to England.

"Wow." Rose gasped when they got out of the car. "It's massive!"

Jack laughed. He loved seeing her so enthusiastic and after the time they had had recently, he was glad to get her away from the stresses and strains that she'd had to deal with. They made their way up to the long gangway to board the ship and handed over their tickets as they made their way inside. Once they were on board, they went searching for their staterooms.

"Come on." Rose grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him out of their room and back up towards the deck.

"What? Where are we going?" Jack asked as he was hauled along the ships narrow corridors.

"I want to go up on deck for when we pull out of the dock." Rose laughed, running along like an excited schoolgirl, ignoring the odd looks she got from people that she barged past. They finally made their way up to the boat deck and Rose ran straight to the side, stopping only because of the railings. "I feel so high up."

"That's because you are." Jack teased. She playfully punched him in the arm and turned back around to watch all the people below.

Across the other side of the deck stood Cal. He leaned against the railings staring at the young couple whilst taking a long drag from his cigarette. He scowled as Jack wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her neck. What gave him the right to do that? Why did she want to be with this when she could be with him? It didn't make sense to him. Caledon Hockley always got his way and always got what he wanted and he vowed to himself that Rose would be no exception.

"Come on, we should go back below and get our things unpacked, unless you want to be living out your suitcases for the next few days." Jack laughed, taking her hand and walking back towards the door they had come through. Rose nodded and followed him through. They had been up on the boat deck for some time and now all they could see in front of them was the vast ocean.

Cal watched them disappear and decided to head back to his own room. He had to work out what he was going to do and how he was going to take care of Jack. He had no weapons on him to use. He wished that he was born years before where there were no such things as customs and no rules preventing people from carrying such things on board a ship but now, had he tried to get on board with a gun or something, he probably would have been carted off by police. Cal decided he probably would have to wait until they reached England, but even then, what could he do? They had a lot tighter gun control laws in the UK than there were in America. Cal shook his head. Is this really what he was going to do? Shoot Jack? Was this what it had come to? Surely he could do something without being branded a criminal himself? Perhaps he could get someone else to do it. Cal's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by a knock on his door. He stood up to open it and smiled as he realised who it was.

"Stacey." Cal grinned. "Glad to see you up and about."

"And you. Have you seen them yet?" She asked, walking into his room.

Cal nodded, closing the door behind her. "Yes, I seen them up on deck. Acting like quite the little lovebirds."

"It makes you sick." Stacey screwed her face up at the thought of it. "So have you decided how you're going to split them up?"

Cal shrugged. "I was considering making it a permanent change."

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"Getting rid of Dawson altogether." Cal turned to her, handing her a drink.

She took it as she stared up at him. "What do you mean get rid of him? You can't just do away with him. I agreed to help you with this so I would get my Jack back and you got your precious Rose. That's hardly going to happen if you get rid of him is it?"

"No I suppose not." Cal agreed. He had to hold back his anger. He wanted Dawson gone but he needed help and Stacey was the only other person who desperately wanted them apart. They had to think of other ways.

"Look, surely we can split them up. Can't you take Rose away somewhere?" Stacey asked.

"You mean like, kidnapping?" Cal sat down in the chair opposite her.

"Well for want of a better word, yes." Stacey nodded, taking a drink. "Just grab her when he's not looking. By the time he realises she's gone, it'll be too late."

Cal thought about it for a bit longer. "I see what you mean. It's so busy in England too. They'll probably go to London or something. We can follow them and when Dawson takes his eyes off her, I can have my men take her. By the time he realises she's gone, we will be too. You can't show yourself here though otherwise he'll know something's up."

Stacey nodded. She understood completely. They could even leave a message for Jack and whatever hotel they were staying at. They could say that it was left by Rose for him explaining that she'd changed her mind about the wedding and that she had decided to go travelling alone. By the time Jack came back to America, he wouldn't have a clue where she was and she could jump in at the right time and comfort him.

"That sounds like a plan Cal." Stacey smiled, raising her glass. Her tapped his against it and nodded.

"Now all we have to do is keep ourselves out of sight until we get to England." Cal sniggered.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The days passed unbelievably quickly. Jack and Rose had spent them wandering around the ship, talking to some of the other passengers and generally just getting lost in each other. They knew they weren't far from England now so on their last day, Jack hauled Rose up to the bow of the ship, as far along it as they were allowed to go.

"Jack?" Rose laughed as he pulled her along the deck. "What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Come on, you'll see." Jack insisted, pulling her gently by the arm.

Rose followed him, holding her coat tight to her body as the cold sea air almost ripped through her. It was a beautiful sunny day but the air was still cool. Jack finally stopped at the railings and held Rose in front of him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Look." He reached his hand up, pointing out over the horizon. Rose squinted her eyes against the sun, trying to see what he was pointing at. Finally as her eyes began to focus, she realised what was in front of them.

"It's land! We're almost there!" she yelped excitedly.

Jack nodded and gave her one of his knock out smiles. "I heard we should be docking in a few hours."

"Oh Jack, it's really happening isn't it? We're really doing this?" Rose smiled, turning to face him before gently planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course we are. We're going to enjoy the next few weeks. Just you and me, nothing else will get in the way." Jack grinned, pulling her close to him.

Staring down at them from the above decks stood Stacey. A scowl appearing on her face as she pulled the shawl she had on tighter around her head and shoulders, trying to disguise herself. She hated this woman. What did this Rose have that she never? She cursed herself for ever hurting Jack now that he was back in her life. As soon as she had got back to New York, she had made it her aim to get him back so to finally track him down through that idiot friend of his, Fabrizio, she was ecstatic. But then he dropped the bombshell on her that he was happy with someone else and then they nerve he had to propose to Rose right in front of her? It was cruel! Stacey blood boiled as she thought back to that night. She had stormed out of the restaurant and as soon as she was safely out of sight, she had broken down there and then. Tears had rolled down her cheeks causing strands of her thick blonde hair to stick to them. Eventually she had composed herself and made her way home, only to be greeted by Cal who was standing next to her car. She had asked him what he wanted and he simply pointed to the restaurant window behind them.

"_I don't understand." _ She had told him.

"_I want her. You want him. It's very simple." _He had murmured, taking a drag from his cigarette. Stacey had smiled as she realised that someone else wanted them apart as much as she did. From then on, her and Cal had concocted a plan to get them apart and when they had heard about the impromptu trip to Europe, they knew it would be their perfect opportunity. They would be in a strange country, a country that Cal knows well and they would be alone. They wouldn't have any friends there to help them. It was perfect. Stacey growled under her breath as she watched them have their umpteenth kiss before finally retreating back to her cabin before they spotted her.

"Come on, let's get our things together now so we're ready to go when we dock." Rose smiled as she began to walk back towards their room. Jack followed after her, still staring out to the blue ocean beside him before finally making his way inside.

...

Eventually after a long afternoon of waiting around, the ship finally docked into Southampton port and passengers began to disembark. Jack and Rose made their way outside with Jack hauling their bags over his shoulder.

"So?" Rose looked around, trying to take in the scene around her as they were surrounded by people making their way somewhere. "Where do we go?"

"We need to get a taxi. We're booked into a hotel tonight before we get the train down to London tomorrow." Jack smiled, taking her hand and guiding her towards the queue of taxis waiting in the street.

"Where to mate?" the driver asked in a thick English accent, as he helped Jack put their bags in the trunk.

"I'm sorry?" Jack looked at him, confused.

"Where are you going?" the man asked again, slower this time.

"Oh! Sorry." Jack laughed as he gave the man the name of the hotel.

"Right you are mate." They all climbed in as the driver pulled away from the docks.

Not far behind them, Cal and Stacey jumped into the next taxi. "Can you follow that cab? We're with them but they've not given us a note of the address of the hotel." Cal asked, handing the driver a crisp ten pound note.

"No problem." The driver said as he pulled away, quickly following the driver in front. After a ten minute drive, both cabs pulled up outside of a large building.

"A Holiday Inn? Really?" Stacey scowled.

Cal shushed her before handing the driver what he owed. He watched carefully as Rose and Jack disappeared into the hotel. When it was clear, they got out of the cab and stood round the corner, waiting until it was likely that Jack and Rose had checked in and gone up to their room. Cal lit a cigarette as they waited and smoked on it quickly whilst Stacey peered round the side of the building. Watching Rose following Jack into the elevator, she motioned to Cal that the coast was clear. They made their way inside, hopeful that there were still some rooms left, given that they weren't able to book an accommodation in advance.

"We only have one king size suite left I'm afraid." The receptionist told them.

Stacey looked up at Cal and then back down at the desk as Cal exhaled annoyingly. "Fine." He huffed, handing over his credit card. The receptionist took it, glancing over to Stacey, trying to work out why a couple would complain about having to share a room. After he had paid, they made their way to the lift and got inside when the doors opened.

"This isn't my idea of fun either Cal so you can stop with the poor me routine." Stacey remarked, folding her arms. Suddenly, she felt herself being pushed from her shoulders. Cal had grabbed her forcibly and pressed her against the mirrored walls in the lift.

"Listen." He spat. "Don't be getting any ideas. I'm here for Rose. If you think on any level anything is going to happen here, you've another thing coming."

To his surprise, Stacey burst out laughing, pushing his arms off her as he weakened them in surprise. "Are you serious? I wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." She sneered, the smile disappearing from her face. "We just have to deal with this tonight."

Cal narrowed his eyes as he dropped his arms to his side. He sighed as he realised this might be harder than he thought.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Eventually after a few days, Jack and Rose had made their way to the capital, unknowingly with Stacey and Cal hot on their trail. They were staying for a few days in the city before flying to Barcelona and Rose had insisted on seeing as many of the major sights as possible in the short time they had.

"Jack! Come on! I want to go see Buckingham Palace!" Rose laughed, pulling him onto one of the many tour buses that drove around London's busy streets.

"Ok, Ok!" Jack followed her on and up the stairs to take them to the front of the open top bus. They sat down and Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her to him.

"This is so amazing Jack. I can't believe we're here." Rose sighed, trying to take it all the large buildings surrounding her. "I mean, you see all these places on the news but to actually see it all in person is just amazing."

Jack smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Eventually the bus stopped and the tour guide pointed out Buckingham Palace as they had driven past it. "Come on then." Jack smiled, pulling Rose to her feet and heading down the steps. They climbed off the bus and Jack followed Rose who had rushed off ahead of him. Jack laughed as she ran straight for the gates to see the guards standing outside the palace. He pulled the camera from his pocket and started taking pictures when he suddenly had a strange feeling, as thought he was being watched. He lowered the camera and started to look around him, looking for something out of the ordinary but all he could see was tourists doing the same things he and Rose were. He shrugged it off and started to walk towards Rose but he still couldn't push the feeling from him.

"Look! It's actually like what you see in the movies! They have those big furry hats on!" Rose laughed as Jack approached her.

Jack laughed. "A bearskin."

"What?" Rose turned to him.

"The hats. They're called bearskin hats." Jack confirmed.

"Oh right." Rose grabbed the camera from him and started taking pictures of them. She turned and looked around before noticing the Victoria Monument behind them. "Go up there Jack. I'll take your picture."

Jack followed her gaze and did as she asked, walking up the steps of the monument and doing silly poses while she snapped away.

Across the path, Jack was right to feel strange. Cal was hovering behind trees watching the young lovers prance around. He had ducked out of sight when Jack had started looking around but thankfully he hadn't been spotted. He watched as they made their way back to the bus and climbed onboard. Cal lit a cigarette as he watched the bus vanish down the street. He walked over to the monument before sitting down on the step trying to work out what to do. He couldn't follow them any further than London because he had no idea where they were going after this. It was hard enough trying to find out what hotel they were staying in when they were in London never mind trying to second guess their flights and hotels in the other cities they had planned to go to. He had come all this way and to be honest, he had no idea how he was going to separate them. Despite what he had promised Stacey, he knew the only way he was going to split them up was to get rid of Jack Dawson...permanently.

...

The next day, Jack and Rose had spent all afternoon going around on the tour bus again before heading back to their hotel. They were planning on getting dinner and then going to see a show in the West End. After getting ready, they made their way outside into the cool air and started walking towards the restaurant. Jack held onto Rose's hand as they disappeared inside the warm building and were seated at their table. Across the street, Cal sat down in a cafe waiting on them coming back out. He took a drink of his coffee as a man appeared at his table. He was tall, and wrapped up in a long coat, most of his head hidden by a trilby hat. Cal motioned for him to sit down and offered him a drink. The man shook his head as he kept his eyes on Cal. Discreetly Cal passed a brown envelope across the table into the mans hand. He then opened it slightly and fingered the notes that were stuffed inside.

"We have an understanding then?" Cal finally spoke, taking another drink of his coffee.

The man looked up and nodded. "Who?"

"You'll see. Eventually." Cal sat back in his chair and looked back to the restaurant.

"I don't have all night you know." The man snapped.

Cal whipped his head back around. "For that amount of money, you'll bide your time."

The man huffed before sitting back in his seat, removing his hat and pushing the envelope into his pocket.

"There." Cal finally said, discreetly pointing to the restaurant across the street. "Him."

The man turned and looked over the young couple who had emerged from the building. "Just him?"

Cal nodded. "Just him. She is not to be harmed, do you understand me? If she is hurt, I'll hunt you down. Got it?"

"Yeah I get it." The man stood from his chair, put his hat back on and made his way outside, following closely behind Jack and Rose. He watched intently as the two laughed and joked as they made their way along a busy street and tried to work out why Cal wanted this guy dead. He could only imagine that it had something to do with the woman. She was pretty, he would admit that much but was she really worth killing someone for? He couldn't really understand it for reasons like this but he was paid to do a job and he would do it. He had no interest in the motives. He stopped suddenly as they slowed to a halt. Rose turned around and started heading back the way they had come.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

The man crept up an alleyway that joined onto the street to get himself out of sight.

"I'm just going to go back to that store. I want some water. That meal was so spicy!" Rose laughed as she walked inside.

Jack nodded as he leaned against the wall. He decided to have a cigarette so pulled out his pack and lighter and tried to light one but the wind was too strong. Looking around, Jack noticed the alleyway beside him so he walked to the edge of it and again tried to light it.

"Damn!" he complained as the lighter refused to stay on. He looked back through the dark pathway and noticed some large dumpsters. _Perfect._ He thought, walking to the other side of them. He smiled with satisfaction as his cigarette finally lit and turned to walk back towards the main street. Just as he begun to take a step, he felt a strong force pull him back against the wall. He cried out as his head thumped hard against the brick wall causing his vision to blur and his head to spin. His cigarette fell from his hand as he reached up to touch the back of his head and gasped as he pulled his hand back down to reveal blood covering his fingers. Before he could do anything else, he sensed something in front of him. Looking up, he could make out the shape of a large man standing in front of him. His eyes widened as he spotted something glimmering under the moonlight and before he could open his mouth to scream, he felt as though the air had been ripped from him as the large blade plunged into his stomach. The man gripped onto him as he withdrew the knife and thrust it in again. He felt Jack start to go limp in his grasp and he know he didn't have much time left. He quickly looked around him and realised the alley was still clear. Letting Jack fall to the ground, he stuffed the knife back into his coat and ran off down the alley away from the main road, leaving him there in a pool of blood.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Sorry Jack, the queue was so long!" Rose laughed as she appeared from the store, taking a drink from the water bottle. "Jack?" she looked along the street both ways, confused that she couldn't see him anywhere. She walked along the street, past the alley way calling out Jack's name. She turned back towards the store looking in all directions. "Jack?!" she kept calling out but got no answer. Quickly searching her pockets and bag, she found her phone and scrolled through the names until she got to Jack's. She pressed the button to call him and pressed the phone up to her ear. As it started to ring in her ear, she looked up and around her as she vaguely heard the sound of the annoying ringtone. She lowered the phone and tried to hear past all the noise from the street and followed the sound. It took her back along to the alleyway where she stopped and looked up it. The noise was definitely coming from up there so she slowly started walking along the cobbled path, following the sound until she finally reached the dumpsters where the noise was at its loudest. She screwed up her eyes trying to see in the dark before she flashed the light from her phone down in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the outline of Jack's legs on the ground.

"Jack? What are you playing at? You scared me half to death." She forced a laugh as she walked towards him, pushing her phone into her pocket. As she turned to face Jack, she noticed that his head was slumped down with his chin resting on his chest. "Jack?" she said nervously, kneeling down beside him. She reached over and nudged her hand against his jacket before pulling her hand back confused at the dampness. Rose lifted her hand up, trying to get some light from the street and gasped as she saw the redness cover her fingers. "Jack?!" she quickly lifted his head and cried out as she took in the blank expression on his face. His eyes were still slightly open and seemed to be staring right through her. Rose quickly pulled open his jacket and screamed as she noticed the puncture marks through his blood stained shirt. She jumped to her feet and rushed down to the street and tried to get help.

"Please come and help me! My boyfriend, he's hurt!" she cried out to the passersby, most of whom continued to walk past, ignoring her. "Please! Someone help me!"

Finally a man noticed how frantic she was and rushed over to her. "Are you alright miss?" he said in a thick cockney accent.

"No!" Rose yelled, frustrated at how many people had walked by her.

"What's happened?" the man asked, trying to calm her down.

"My boyfriend! I think he's been stabbed." She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Please, help me. He's up here!" she rushed back to the alley way with the man quickly following. She reached the dumpsters and knelt down beside Jack. The man's face went suddenly pale as he saw the young man lying against the wall. He knelt down and lifted his wrist, quickly checking for any sign of life.

"He still has a pulse. It's very faint though. I'll call an ambulance." He stood up and pulled his phone out and dialled the emergency services and asked for an ambulance, telling the operator the address. After doing that, he knelt back down beside Rose.

"We need to try and stop the bleeding. Can I have your scarf?" He asked pointing to the thick scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Of course." She said, pulling it from her and hand it to him. He moved to the back of Jack and gently moved him so he was lying down. He quickly wrapped the long scarf around Jack's midriff, trying to put as much pressure on the wound as he possibly could. Rose held Jack's head and placed it on her lap, brushing his hair back from his face. Tears dropped from her eyes and landed on Jack's cheeks as she held him tightly willing him to stay alive.

Eventually after what seemed like hours, sirens were heard out in the street and two paramedics pushed through the crowd that had now appeared. Right behind them were two police cars who cordoned off the area, forcing the spectators back down to the street and out of view. The paramedics had to pull Rose from her feet and away from Jack to allow them to try and help him. The man that had helped had taken Rose to the side and wrapped her up in his arms.

"He's with the right people now Miss. They'll do what they can." He tried to reassure her but he wasn't too sure. Living in London all his life, he had seen his fair share of people getting hurt. As much as he loved the city, he knew how dangerous it could be, especially at night and it wasn't the first time that he had heard of tourists being attacked or mugged.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for helping me." She said between sniffs and tears. She had begun to think no one was going to help her when she had been running around the street frantically. He nodded and smiled at her as they watched the paramedics finally load Jack onto a stretcher and carry him out to the waiting ambulance.

"Miss?" Rose stopped as a voice spoke to her. She turned to face the waiting policeman. "I understand you'll want to go with him but we'll need to come to the hospital to get your statement alright? The same with you Sir"

Rose nodded as she walked slowly to the ambulance. The man patted her on the shoulder as he followed one of the other policemen towards their car and got in. Rose climbed into the ambulance and broke down as soon as she saw Jack under the bright lights. The colour had completely drained from his face and he just didn't look like her Jack. She sat down and pulled her jacket tightly around her as the paramedic climbed inside and closed the door, buckling everything down as they drove away from the scene.

Across the road, Cal emerged from one of the streets and watched as the ambulance pulled away. He smiled as he started back to his hotel, plunging his hands into his pockets as he worked out exactly what he was going to tell Stacey.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Cal made his way quickly back to the hotel where he was greeted by a hysterical Stacey.

"About time! What happened? What did you do?" Stacey asked, watching as he went to the mini bar to get a drink.

"I didn't do anything. I just arranged for someone to get in between them that's all." Cal told her. He decided he would tell her that Rose thought Jack had cheated and was now planning to return to the US in the next few days without Jack.

Stacey looked at him suspiciously as he told a story of how he had paid some woman to throw herself all over Jack, making it look as though he had been unfaithful. Rose was furious and threw a glass of wine over him. Cal knew it wasn't the best story he could have came up with but in the short distance between their hotel and where Jack had been taken away, it was the best he could do. He would just feign ignorance when she finally found out what had actually happened to him.

"So what now?" she asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Now? We head back home. We can't be gone when Rose get's back." Cal told her. "We get a flight back tomorrow.

Stacey nodded and took the drink he poured her; still not entirely convinced he was telling her the truth.

...

Across town, Rose was sitting in a cold bare waiting room nervously tapping her feet. Jack had been brought in and taken straight to surgery and the nurse had told Rose she would keep her updated. In the meantime, she had spoken to the police and told them everything that had happened. They had asked her so many questions and she struggled to remember everything that had happened. They had asked if she knew anyone that would have targeted them for any reason but Rose didn't even know how to answer that. They were in a foreign country where they knew no one. How could anyone have targeted them? After about an hour of questions, the police finally let her go back to the waiting room, asking her to call them if she could remember anything else. She lifted a magazine from the table and started flicking through it, barely taking in the words or pictures. Eventually she through it back down, finding that looking at it was making her head throb. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to force the horrible image of Jack's lifeless body from her memory. She looked down at her hand and started playing with the beautiful engagement ring that Jack had given her and suddenly she thought of all the people back home. She had to call people, she had to let them know what was going on. Taking her phone from her pocket, she looked at the time. It was almost midnight. Rose tried to do the math in her head. That meant it was almost 7pm back home. She scrolled through her phone before she finally reached Amy's number. She took a deep breath as she pressed the call button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" the cheery voice answered quickly.

Rose cleared her throat and started to try and speak but found the words couldn't come out.

"Rose?" Amy asked. "How is everything going? Are you two having a blast?"

"Amy." Rose finally said, tears threatening. "Something's...something's."

"Rose? What's wrong? You're freaking me out." Amy sounded nervous.

"Something's happened." Rose finally said. "To Jack."

"What do you mean to Jack? What's wrong with him?" Amy demanded. "Rose? Tell me what's happened."

Rose took a deep breath as she told Amy everything. After explaining everything, she waited for Amy's reaction. After what seemed like an eternity, Amy finally spoke.

"Is he alright?" she cried. "What's happening? I'll get booked on the next flight over there."

"No Amy, please just wait until I know what's happening. I'll call you once I've spoken to the doctor. There's no point in you rushing over here for nothing." Rose pleaded. She had no idea what to expect and although she probably could have done with having someone with her, she knew that Amy had Sarah to think about and the last thing she wanted to do was have the little girl worried about her uncle Jack.

"Ok but promise me you'll call as soon as you know anything?" Amy begged.

"I promise." Rose said before finally hanging up the phone. After that, she made the same phone call to Melissa and Fabrizio who were just as worried as Amy and also offered to come over to London as soon as they could. Again Rose declined. If anyone was to come over, she thought it best that it was Jack's sister. After placing her phone back in her pocket, she started pacing around the waiting room wondering if anyone was ever going to come and tell her what was happening. Eventually after hours of hanging around, a doctor finally appeared in the waiting room, closing the door behind him.

"Mrs Dawson?"

Rose looked up, taken aback by the address but she decided not to correct him. "Yes?"

The doctor explained to her that Jack had suffered two puncture wounds to his abdomen. One was fairly superficial and hadn't majorly punctured the tissue but the other had left a deep laceration.

"So what does that mean?" Rose said, standing up in front of him.

"Well we weren't sure at first until we started operating because we didn't know how deep the knife had gone and whether it had severed any major artery. We knew there was a good chance that it hadn't because if it had, he likely wouldn't have survived the journey here. Luckily the blade had missed any major artery or organ so we've been able to seal the wound and stitch it up." The doctor continued. Rose felt as though the room was spinning as he continued to explain everything to her. He spoke in medical jargon which she found difficult to keep up with but she nodded along with him until he finally stopped talking.

"I only need you to tell me one thing Doctor." She whispered. "Is he going to survive?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The doctor smiled. "He's going to be fine Mrs Dawson."

Rose suddenly felt her body swaying and her feet move from beneath her. The blood rushed to her head as she took in what the doctor was telling her. He rushed towards her and grabbed her just as she lost her balance and sat her down on a chair.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Rose nodded. She tried to catch her breath as he stood up to get a drink of water from the cooler. He sat back down beside her handing her the cup. She took it and slowly took a sip from it.

"He'll be out for a while until the anaesthetic wears off but he's out of surgery and resting now. Would you like to see him?" the doctor offered.

Rose looked up at him and nodded slowly. He stood up and offered his hand, knowing how unsteady she was. She gratefully took it and leaned against him as he guided her along the corridors towards Jack's room. They stopped outside and the doctor turned to her before he opened the door.

"Now Mrs Dawson, please don't be alarmed when you go inside. There's a lot of machines and tubes hooked up to him but remember, they're all there to help him." He told her.

Rose nodded and turned to the door as he opened it. She stepped inside and gasped as she saw Jack lying helplessly on the bed. It was just like the doctor said, he was hooked up to so many different machines, all beeping and making so much noise. She slowly walked towards him clasping onto her bag as she made her way to the chair beside him. Her eyes glazed over Jack's body as she felt tears building up inside her. Finally she snapped out of the trance she seemed to be in as she realised that regardless of the tubes and wires and machines, this was still her Jack. She pulled the seat up to his bed and sat down, reaching over and taking Jack's hand in hers. She reached up and ran her fingers over his forehead pushing his dirty blond hair from his eyelids. She looked over his face which now had a lot more colour in it than it had when they were in the ambulance. His skin felt as soft as ever as she ran her fingers over his cheeks and over his lips. How she longed to kiss him. She thought back as hard as she could and realised she couldn't remember when they had last kissed. Had they kissed when they came out of the restaurant? Or was it before they left the hotel? Rose felt frustrated with herself that she couldn't even remember something like that. When had she last told him she loved him? She could have lost him tonight and she had no idea when she'd told him she loved him. The tears started to freely fall down her face as she lowered her head to the bed, resting her forehead on his hand. His skin felt warm against hers and she lifted her head slightly and gently kissed his fingers. Eventually after sitting there for some time, she finally felt tiredness overcome her and she fell asleep with her cheek resting against his fingers.

...

As the sun came up, Cal and Stacey were making their way to the airport as Cal had booked them onto an early morning flight back to New York. Stacey had tried asking Cal more about the previous night but he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with information and had got more and more annoyed the more she pushed that eventually she just stopped asking. Eventually their flight was called and they both made their way onto the plane in silence.

...

Rose slowly opened her eyes as she started to take in where she was. She began sitting up and groaned as pain shot through her back from leaning across the bed for the past few hours. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as she finally focused on the body in front of her. Glancing over him, her eyes finally rested on his face and she gasped as she saw him looking back at her. He gave her a weak smile as his eyes met hers. She leaned forward and rested her hand on his cheek.

"Jack?" she whispered.

He nodded before lifting his hand slowly and resting it on hers.

"I can't believe you're awake." She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed before leaning down and kissing his cheek. He smiled at her before pulling her back down again and planting a kiss on her lips. "I thought I'd lost you." She said as they parted. "How do you feel?"

"A bit sore. Queasy but otherwise alright." Jack groaned.

Rose kissed him again before rushing to find the doctor to come and check up on him. The doctor checked him over and was happy with his recovery. They kept him in hospital for another few days before he was well enough to leave. Rose had phoned Amy and the others as soon as she knew that he would be alright to tell them the good news. She had given the phone to Jack so he could speak to them all and laughed when he had to hold the phone away from his ear after Amy handed the phone to Sarah who screamed down the phone with happiness that her Uncle Jack was alright. The doctor had cleared him to fly in a few more days and they agreed it best that they just went home rather than continuing their trip. Rose had taken care of everything and booked extra nights in the hotel they were in then sorted out flights home. She was just happy to finally get him out of the hospital. The doctor warned that he would be left with scars on his stomach but apart from that, he would make a full recovery.

...

A few days later, just before Jack and Rose were due to fly back to New York, Fabrizio was wandering down the street on his way to work. He had been extremely shaken about almost losing his best friend that he had missed some work. He was now heading in for his first day back now that he knew that Jack was alright. His mind was going crazy as he wandered down the street not paying attention to where he was going when he walked straight into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." He stuttered as he tried to gather himself.

"It's alright." The person said. "Fabrizio?"

Fabrizio looked up at the woman in front of him. "Oh, Stacey how are you?"

"I'm fine and yourself?" she smiled.

"Well not so good." He admitted. "Not been so good since I heard about Jack."

Stacey's ears pricked up. "What about Jack?" she smiled to herself, he must be devastated that Rose dumped him.

"Just since his accident." Fabrizio continued.

Stacey suddenly looked up at him. "Accident?"

"Yeah, he was in England with Rosa and someone attacked him. He was stabbed twice in the stomach." He felt his head spinning as he relived what Rose had told him.

Stacey suddenly felt as though the world had disappeared beneath her feet as she felt herself fall against the wall. Fabrizio rushed to her and held her up as she leaned against him. "Fabrizio? Is he..." she knew she didn't have to finish the sentence.

Fabrizio looked at her. "Is he? Oh is he dead? No, he's not dead. In fact, he's probably on his way home now with Rosa."

Stacey felt relief wash over her as she realised that Jack was still alive and had recovered but soon enough that relief was replaced by anger. Cal had done this. There was no other explanation. No wonder he didn't want to tell her anything. It was too coincidental that Jack had been attacked at the same time that she and Cal had been plotting something to split them up. She had to make him pay for this.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Cal!" Stacey pounded on his apartment door as hard as she could with her fist. "Cal! Open up this damn door right now!"

After seeing Fabrizio, Stacey had gone straight round to Cal's place, full of rage about what had happened to Jack. He had promised her that nothing would happen to him but it was clear that Cal was only interested in getting his precious Rose back and he didn't care what he had to do to Jack to make that happen. As she had stormed round to Cal's apartment, she had decided not to tell him that Jack had survived. She knew that as soon as he found out that Jack had survived, his life would be in danger again.

"Cal! I swear to god you better open up this door!" Stacey started kicking the foot of the door as she continued hitting it with her hand.

"Right! Right! Right!" Cal swung up the door, rage clearly built up in his eyes. "What the hell do you want Stacey?"

"What did you do?!" Stacey yelled, grabbing him by the lapels of his suit jacket and forcing him back towards the wall behind him, kicking the door shut with her foot. "What did you do to him? You promised me you wouldn't hurt him!"

"What are you talking about?" Cal asked, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit off the wall.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" tears started to fall down her cheeks as she continued to punch her fists into his chest. "You had someone attack him!"

Cal stared at her, unsure how she knew this. "Stacey calm down, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying to me!" she screamed. "I've just bumped into one of his friends. He told me that someone stabbed him. I know you have something to do with this Cal."

"I swear Stacey, I don't know anything about it." Cal told her, using his most sincere voice.

Stacey stared at him before screaming out. She turned and stormed towards the door, slamming it hard behind her. She ran down the stairs out into the fresh air. She felt so unbelievably frustrated that Cal wouldn't admit to what he had done. She didn't know what to do now but she knew that Rose and Jack would probably be back home by now. She wandered around before finally making her way to Jack's apartment.

...

"Jack, will you just relax?" Rose laughed as she watched Jack hobble around the living room.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in this place Rose, I'm fine. Just a bit sore that's all." Jack said, heading into the kitchen to get a drink.

Rose laughed as she switched over the channel on the TV. Jack started walking back through to the living room and was about to sit down on the couch when the buzzer rang.

"Who's that?" he asked as he sat down.

"Well given that I can't see through walls Jack, I don't know." Rose laughed, standing up and walking towards the door. She pressed the button on the wall and leaned towards the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hello?" the voice came through the crackly speaker.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Rose looked back at Jack, confused.

"I'm looking to see Jack." They said. Jack stood up and walked towards Rose.

"Who is this?" he asked as he reached Rose.

"Oh Jack. Please let me in, it's important. It's Stacey." She explained.

Rose let her finger drop from the button. "Oh no Jack, that woman is not coming up here."

"What do you want Stacey?" Jack pressed the button, ignoring Rose's request.

"Please, it's about what happened in London." She said, causing them both to stare at each other.

"What could she possibly know about that?" Rose asked.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said as he pressed the button to let her into their building. He waited for a minute before opening the door slowly, just as Stacey was making her way up the stairs. She smiled as she appeared at their door. "Come in." Jack said, closing the door behind her as she made her way inside. Rose watched her carefully, wary about her as she sat down on the sofa.

"What's this all about Stacey?" Jack said, sitting down beside Rose, clasping her hand.

"I don't even know how to start telling you this Jack." Stacey put her head in her hands and rubbed her fingers through her long brown hair.

"Tell me what?" Jack was getting impatient now.

"What happened to you...wasn't a random attack." Stacey whispered.

Rose's eyes widened as Stacey started explaining everything that she knew. She told them about their plan and how she wanted to just split them up but then she found out about what had happened to Jack from Fabrizio.

"So...wait a minute." Rose shook her head as she tried to take everything in. "You're telling me that you and Cal followed us to London with the aim to splitting us up but Jack ends up getting attacked and almost killed because of it?"

Stacey put her head down and slowly nodded. "I swear I knew nothing about all of this. He told me that he was just going to split you both up. He wanted you and you already know that I wanted Jack back but he never told me he arranged all this. The night it happened, when he came back, he was on edge and refused to tell me what was going on. I swear that's the truth. I know you don't have any reason to trust me but please, you have to believe me. I would never want anything like that to happen to Jack."

"Yeah well you're right, we don't trust you." Rose snapped.

"Rose." Jack suddenly said. "I believe her."

Rose turned to him with a look of shock on her face. Stacey smiled as her eyes fell on Jack who was looking at her. "You what?" Rose asked.

"Look." He turned to Rose. "I know that you don't like her and after what she's done to us in the past, I'm not too keen on her either but I know her. I know when she's being honest when she is talking right to me. She didn't know what Cal was doing. I believe her."

Stacey sighed with relief. "Thank you Jack. Listen you have to go to the police. Cal thinks you're dead. As soon as he finds out you're still alive, he'll come back for you, I know he will."

Jack nodded. "You have to come with us. You need to tell them what you know."

"I can't Jack. They'll land this on me as well. Cal will tell them I knew everything." Stacey wiped her eyes.

"Look we'll tell them you knew nothing. We'll make them believe us." Jack said, standing up and sitting beside her. He took her hand and rubbed it gently, trying to ignore the death stares coming from Rose on the other sofa. "Won't we Rose?"

Rose nodded to them, trying to force the jealousy from her. "Yes, we will."

"Right well come on. We need to go now." Jack said, standing up and walking towards the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Over the next couple of hours, Jack, Rose and Stacey were each interviewed by the police about what they knew about the attack. After they had come back from England, the NYPD had already been notified about the stabbing and had visited Jack's apartment the next day. At the time, Jack had nothing to tell them about who could possibly have done this to him but this time he knew. Rose found herself telling them everything about Cal's visit to her apartment and how she had to go to hospital to get stitches in the back of her head. Calls to the hospital confirmed that the doctor who had treated her had believed she had sustained her injuries through possible domestic abuse. After spending about thirty minutes convincing the detective that Jack hadn't hurt her, he finally started to take in her story about Cal. Luckily though, Rose's statement about Cal's visit had put further leverage to Stacey's claims about Cal being behind Jack's attack. After what seemed like hours, they were all allowed to leave and the police made their way to Cal's apartment.

"I hope this is all over now Jack." Rose sobbed into his shirt as they stood outside the police station.

"It will be. They'll arrest Cal and this will all be finished and we can finally get married." Jack smiled, kissing her hair as he held her close to him.

"Listen guys, I'm so sorry about all this." Stacey stood watching them. Finally she started to realise how much in love these two people were and guilt clouded over her for trying to come between them.

"You should be." Rose snapped, whipping her head around to face her. "If you hadn't have tried to come between us, this might never have happened."

"I know." Stacey admitted, her head dropping. "I promise though, you'll never need to worry about me again. I'll never come between you again. All I want is for Jack to be happy and I thought that I was meant to be the one to do that but I see now I was wrong. He's a million times happier with you than he ever was with me."

Rose tried to stop herself from smiling but she couldn't help herself. She looked from Stacey up to Jack who grinned down at her before kissing her forehead.

"Thanks for doing this Stacey." Jack finally said as he reached out his hand to her. Stacey looked up at him, hesitating for a second before finally stepping forward and taking it. He shook it gently before letting it go and wrapping it back around Rose. He smiled one final time before turning and guiding Rose down the long street. Stacey stood and watched them for a few seconds before finally turning and making her way home.

...

"Hello?" Jack said, reaching the phone as quickly as possible to stop the shrill ringing from waking Rose from her slumber.

"Mr Dawson?" the voice at the other end of the line said.

"Yes?"

"This is Detective Monroe." The man said, causing Jack to suddenly sit down on one of the dining room chairs. He hadn't heard from the police for a few days since they had called to tell him that they had arrested Cal.

"What can I do for you?" Jack asked nervously.

"I'm calling to let you know that Cal Hockley was released this morning without charge." The detective told him matter of factly. Jack's breath caught in his throat as he took in the news.

"He's what? Why?" he demanded.

"He's been ordered not to come within 100 yards of you or Miss Bukater. If he breaks this, call us and we will be able to arrest him again." The detective told him.

"Why have you let him go?" Jack was beginning to raise his voice now, causing Rose to slowly awaken.

"There wasn't enough evidence to hold him Mr Dawson. Apart from all your statements, we had nothing else. There was nothing at the scene to connect him to the crime. We have no record of him even leaving the country." Detective Monroe explained.

"That's impossible." Jack said. "Stacey told you she went with him."

"Yes she did, but we have only found records of her leaving New York. Nothing with Mr Hockley."

Jack felt anger build up inside him as he finally hung up the phone to the Detective. He turned to head into the kitchen when his eyes caught the figure standing in the doorway.

"He's out isn't he?" Rose asked, tears threatening to overflow.

Jack nodded slowly before lifting up a glass from the table and throwing it against the wall with all his strength. He winced as the pain of turning suddenly ripped through his stomach.

"Jack!" Rose ran to him, collapsing on the ground beside him as he fell down. "Jack, please don't do this." She begged, holding her tightly to him. She rocked back and forth whispering to him, trying to calm him down.

...

Jack had finally calmed down and had finally gone to bed later that day. He had been sleeping for hours while Rose sat on the sofa, flicking through the channels on the TV. Yawning, Rose looked up at the clock on the wall and turned off the TV realising it was almost midnight. She stood up and wandered over to the door to check it was locked before making her way through to the bedroom. She smiled as she saw Jack lying on his back with the sheets wrapped tightly around him. His eyes were firmly closed as she began to undress and climb into bed beside him. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and curled into his body, warming up quickly from the heat that was radiating from him. She kissed his chest softly before closing her eyes, allowing herself to fall asleep.

Jack awoke with a jolt sometime later. He glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, squinting his eyes and groaning as he realised it was only just gone 3am. He turned around and smiled as he saw Rose lying with her back to him. Jack leaned across her and lifted his phone from the table and checked it. He had a horrible feeling growing within his gut that something was wrong so he got up and started wandering around the apartment. After looking around, he was happy that everything was secure but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Unable to put his finger on it, he dragged himself back to bed and crawled in beside Rose, pulling her tight to him.

Around an hour later, Jack was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. He woke up and glanced at the clock before finally picking up his phone.

"Hello?" He groaned.

"Mr Dawson?" the voice said, quickly.

"Yeah?" Jack yawned, not really paying attention.

"This is Detective Munroe."

Jack's eyes flew open and he sat up in bed. "Yes?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said.

Jack glanced over at Rose who was still sleeping peacefully beside him. "What's happened?" he whispered.

"We're sending two policemen to your house right now. We believe that you and Miss Bukater are in danger." He told him.

"What? Why? Why would we be in danger?" Jack suddenly felt his heart rate rising and he reached over and rested his hand on Rose's arm.

"We had a phone call about an hour ago. A concerned neighbour of Stacey Marshall. They heard strange noises coming from her apartment so we went over to check it out." The detective started.

"Yes...and?" Jack insisted, knowing her wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"We found her in her bedroom. I'm afraid she's dead Mr Dawson."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"What?" Jack gasped for breath as he tried to stand up from the bed. "What happened to her?"

"We're waiting on a report from the coroner but it looks as though she's been strangled. I'm very sorry to have to be the bearer of this news but it's important that we protect you both. We believe that Cal Hockley is behind it. I've got a search team out looking for him right at this moment. He should be picked up soon." The detective tried to reassure him but Jack wasn't buying it. He suddenly jumped to his feet as the buzzer rang at their door.

"That's the door." He told the detective.

"That should be the officers that I've sent to you. Keep me on the phone whilst you answer it." He instructed.

Jack nodded to himself as he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the door. Slowly he reached up and pressed the button.

"Hello?" he said slowly, his voice trembling.

"Mr Dawson? This is Officer Reynolds."

"That's him Mr Dawson. You can let him in." Detective Munroe said, clearly hearing the voice over the phone. Feeling slightly better, Jack pressed the button to allow the policeman to enter. "I'll come round tomorrow to check on things." The detective said, hanging the phone up. Jack waited until he heard footsteps behind the door and a typical policeman style knock rattled next to his face. Slowly Jack unlocked the door and pulled it open, finally letting go of the breath he was holding as he saw two policemen standing in front of him.

"We just wanted to let you know we were here. We'll be patrolling outside. You can see our car from your window. If there is anything wrong, at all, dial this number." The policeman handed Jack a card with a phone number on it. "That will bring you straight through to us. We would advise you to stay in the apartment until we bring Mr Hockley back into custody."

Jack nodded, taking the card from him. He closed the door quietly as the officers made their way back outside. He wandered over to the window as he watched them stop outside and stand at the bottom of the stoop. He leaned his forehead against the cool pane of glass and sighed, turning when he heard a noise behind him. He forced a smile as he saw Rose standing against the door frame with the sheet wrapped loosely around her.

"What's happened?" She walked towards him slowly.

Jack turned back to the window, pulling Rose to him. "We have twenty four hour security right now." He said, pointing to the patrol car sitting outside.

"But why?" she turned back to him.

"Stacey's dead." He said sharply, the words almost hurting as they fell from his lips.

"What?" her mouth gaped as Jack told her everything the police had told him on the phone. "I can't believe this." She finally said, moving over to the sofa and sitting down.

"I know." Jack nodded. He walked over to the large unit at the other side of the room and pulled a bottle of scotch from it. Lifting two glasses, he poured them a drink. He walked back over to Rose and sat down beside her and handed her the glass.

"So they think he may come after us?" Rose asked taking a drink.

Jack shrugged. "I'm assuming so. Who knows what he's capable of."

Rose gulped as she thought back to the time she had spent with him. The violence. The abuse. She knew exactly what he was capable of. Taking another large drink, she knew it was finally the time that she had to be completely honest with Jack about her past. She had told him that she had left Cal after he became unbearable to live with but she hadn't gone into the details and thankfully Jack hadn't pushed her but now she knew that he had to know exactly what type of person they were dealing with.

After an hour and half a bottle of scotch later, Jack sat in shock as he took in everything that Rose was telling him. Rose watched him intently, waiting on his reaction. He looked as though he was staring into space until he suddenly stood up. He walked across the living room towards the kitchen, twirling his glass in his hands.

"Jack?" Rose watched him, trying to work out what he was thinking. She could see his shoulders rising up and down quickly and his arms had fallen down to his sides. She stared at his hand that held the glass and could see his fingers tighten onto the rim.

"Jack?" she said again, standing up slowly. He seemed as though he was in a trance until he finally let out an animal like roar and threw the glass against the wall.

"Jack! Stop this! You can't keep breaking things because you're angry. You're scaring me." Rose cried, backing away from him.

Jack turned, his eyes wide and his face was deathly pale. He was sweating and little beads of water were dripping down his forehead. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. "Rose." He cried. "I'm so sorry. I just could kill that bastard for what he's done to you."

"I know Jack, I know." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "But I left a relationship that started like this. I don't need it again. This was how it began. Cal started throwing things around before he finally got fed up with hitting the wall that he started on me."

"I'm so sorry Rose. Please forgive me." He cried into her shoulder. They moved back to the couch as Rose held him to her chest, running her fingers through his hair. She slowly rubbed her fingers up his spine and neck before tangling them back up in his hair until she finally felt his body go limp beside her. She kissed his forehead softly before finally allowing herself to drift off, wishing that when she woke up, she would find that this had all been a dream.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"No such luck." Rose grumbled as she slowly opened her eyes, aware that Jack was still lying beside her, slightly crushing her body. "Jack." She whispered, nudging him in the shoulder.

"What?" he groaned. "Where am I?"

"The sofa." She laughed. "Come on, it's morning and I really need to get to work."

Jack's eyes opened and he suddenly sat up. "Rose, you can't go to work. It's not safe."

"Jack, I told the principal that I'd be back early since we came back our trip earlier than expected." Rose explained.

"Yeah, well that was before we had a psycho running around." Jack said, standing up slowly rubbing his neck.

"Jack, I have to go." She said, walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be fine. I'm sure the police will be keeping an eye on me."

Jack pursed his lips, knowing that he wasn't going to stop her. "Let me walk you there then."

Rose sighed. "Right fine." She laughed, climbing into the shower.

Jack made his way into the bedroom and got changed. Once he pulled on a clean shirt, he walked through to the livingroom and peered out the window, happy to see the police car still sitting outside. He sat down on the sofa and waited for Rose to come out. She appeared half an hour later, dressed and ready to go.

"Come on then." She smiled, grabbing her bag before making her way out the door. Jack stood back, wary about going outside. "Jack, look I know that you're worried. I am too. But we can't let this guy ruin our lives."

Jack nodded, following her outside. "It's just the detective told us we were supposed to stay put until Cal was found."

"Well I can't put work on hold until that happens." She insisted.

Jack sighed. He loved Rose but he wished she wasn't so stubborn sometimes. They made their way outside and turned as they heard a car door slamming shut. Rose groaned as she saw the two police officers rushing towards them.

"Officer Reynolds!" Jack cried as the man rushed towards them.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.

"Well I'm going to work Officer." Rose stated.

"Ma'am, we're under orders and until I get a call through that Hockley's been picked up then I'm sorry but I can't let you go anywhere." He said, standing in front of her, blocking her path.

"But I need to go." She complained.

"I'm sorry but you need to stay here." He insisted, walking towards her, guiding her back up the steps.

Rose let out a frustrated cry as she admitted defeat and turned to head back into the building. Jack quickly followed her as the officers turned around and headed back to their car. When they arrived back in the apartment, Rose threw herself down on the sofa, dropping her bag down beside her.

"They'll find him soon Rose and then everything can go back to normal." Jack smiled, wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'm fed up with this Jack. He's ruined my life before and now he's doing it all over again." She said, crying softly into Jack's arms.

"I know darling I know but we'll get through this, I swear to you." He kissed her gently again. He looked up at the buzzer at the door started going. "Wait here Rose, I'll get it." He stood up and walked across the room and into the foyer.

"Hello?" Jack said.

"This is Officer Reynolds." Came a faint voice through the speaker.

"Oh ok, come up." Jack pressed the button to open the door. He waited until he heard footsteps behind the door then opened it. "Listen Officer, I'm sorry about all that. Rose just wanted..." Jack was unable to finish his sentence as he felt the wind completely knocked out of him. He collapsed on the ground, gripping tightly onto his stomach as the man walked calmly by him and closed the door. Rose appeared at the door after hearing the commotion.

"Jack, what's going..." she started until the figure in front of her stopped her in her tracks. "Cal?"

"Hello Rose." He smiled, removing the hat from his head.

Rose stared at him before letting her eyes fall to a motionless Jack lying on the floor. "What have you done to him?!" she cried, rushing towards him. Cal grabbed her arm tightly, forcing her back towards the living room. She tripped over her bag that was still lying on the floor and fell into the coffee table, crying out as her back hit against the corner of the table. She winced as the pain moved through her spine but somehow managed to stop as she saw Cal walking towards her.

"What are you doing here Cal? How did you get past the police?" she asked.

"Well thankfully, the police they assigned to you aren't the brightest. I'm guessing they were too engrossed in their donuts and coffees to watch for someone going into the building from behind their car." Cal laughed. "Luckily for me, your man down there..." he said, pointing at Jack. "Is ridiculously loud when he goes outside, giving me a clear note of the name of one of your idiotic officers."

"Cal. They'll be up here soon. The detective is coming to see us today." Rose told him, sliding further away from him on the floor.

"Well I'll worry about that when it happens." He smirked, quickly catching up to Rose and kneeling down beside her. "Now, let me pick up where I left off before."

Rose jumped up, forcing herself to move through the pain that tore through her back. She rushed from him but he was too fast for her and quickly grabbed her by the arms. He pushed her back through the door and towards the bedroom, keeping a tight grip of her.

"No Cal, please let me go." Rose pleaded with him.

"Not a chance Rose." Cal grinned, pushing her down on the bed. He manoeuvred himself over her, grabbing her arms again and forcing them above her head. She struggling under his weight trying to get out from under him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Rose." He warned, removing one hand from her arms and opening up his jacket, revealing the metallic object in the holster against his shirt.

Rose's eyes glanced at the gun and then back up at Cal's face. She whimpered as he slowly started tugging at her clothes, pulling her skirt up around her waist. "Oh I've missed this Rose. I was so sad when you ran off. I always said I'd find you."

Rose turned her head away as Cal leaned forward, trying to kiss her. She heaved at the smell of his disgusting aftershave and closed her eyes as she willed it all to end.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Cal continued to pull at Rose's clothing, getting more and more frustrated at her movements underneath him. He didn't want to kill her. She was no good to him dead but he knew that if it came to it, he wouldn't have a choice. He glanced up at the pocket knife he had left lying on the pillow. It was slowly covering the white pillow in red liquid from where he had thrust it into Jack stomach, hopeful that he had hit as close as possible to his previous injury. His eyes fell back down to Rose who was softly crying into the pillow. His was too focused on her that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

Jack had slowly managed to waken up and had felt surprised at the coolness of the floor against his cheek until he felt the shooting pains going through his stomach. He lifted his hand up to look at it and nearly felt himself passing out again as he saw the blood covering it. Just then, he lifted his head as he heard noises coming from the other room. Quickly looking around he saw that Rose was nowhere to be seen. He tried to stand, almost falling back down as he gripped onto the wall, leaving traces of blood where he went. He limped through towards the bedroom where he heard the sounds coming from and he felt that all too familiar feeling of rage building up inside him as he saw his precious Rose being pinned down by a large man, a man he could only assume was Cal, since he could only see his back. Jack quickly looked around for anything he could use when his eyes fell on a vase on a nearby table. He knew Rose had shouted at him about breaking things, but somehow he didn't think she would mind now. He crept towards the table as quietly as he could and grabbed the vase before slowly making his way into the bedroom. He snuck up to the foot of the bed, raising the vase up above his head. Rose was suddenly aware of someone there and turned her head to look past Cal, her eyes widening as she saw Jack standing there. Cal noticed her reaction straight away and began to turn round to see what had caught her attention. Just as he did, Jack brought the vase reigning down onto his head, knocking him out completely and causing a deep cut in his temple. Jack knew he didn't have much time. He pushed Cal from the bed and grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her towards the door. They made it out into the foyer when they heard movement behind them. Well aware that Cal was now awake, Jack fumbled with the lock as he finally unlocked the door and pulled it open. They fled down the steps as quickly as they could with Jack trying to run through the agonising pain he was suffering. As they made it outside, their eyes scanned the street until the spotted the patrol car parked a little further away. They rushed towards them as they heard the building door swing open.

"Jack, come on!" Rose cried. "He's coming."

They made it to the patrol car, bashing on the window as the officers jumped from their seats and out of the car. They pulled their guns from their holsters and pointed it in Cal's directions.

"Stop right there!" One of them called out, but Cal continued to stagger towards them.

"She's mine Dawson! She'll never be yours!" Cal yelled out.

"I'm warning you Hockley. Don't move any further!"

But Cal kept coming. The officers looked at each other before giving the nod. Rose screamed out as the bullets fired from the guns. She buried her head into Jack's shoulder, covering her ears and keeping her eyes tightly shut until the noise stopped. When it finally did, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up the street and let out a gasp as she saw Cal lying lifeless on the ground.

"It's over Rose." She heard Jack whispering in her ear. She turned to face him and rested her head against his as she heard the officers radio in for help.

...

Rose sat beside Jack in the ambulance as they rode to the hospital. When the officers had checked Cal, they had shaken their heads as they realised that he was no longer alive. His body had been picked up and taken to the hospital mortuary. Rose watched as a paramedic tried to stop the bleeding from Jack's stomach. He had explained that because Cal had only used a small pocket knife that it was likely the wound wouldn't be very deep and they would be able to stitch it up. After he had been checked over and stitched up, Rose was sitting beside Jack's bed, gripping onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry Jack. This is all my fault." She whispered.

Jack stared at her. "What? Don't you ever say that. How is this your fault?" he caressed her hand.

"If you had never met me, this wouldn't have happened. You wouldn't have been in hospital twice and Stacey wouldn't be dead right now." She whimpered, tears falling from her eyes.

"Rose, if I'd never met you, I'd probably still be living with Fabri, drawing pictures, getting by and doing not much else. You've made me a better person and I'd never regret meeting you." He smiled.

Rose leaned forward and kissed his hand. She finally felt relief that this nightmare was over and now she and Jack could concentrate on their lives together, not having to keep looking over their shoulder, wondering when Cal might show up again. She smiled at him as she saw their whole future in those baby blue eyes.


End file.
